The Wolf
by the Flame Mr.Park
Summary: "dua keluarga besar yang sebenarnya masih satu jenis harus bermusuhan hanya karna takdir.. takdir tetaplah takdir kalian sebagai penerus harus melakukannya.. bulan purnama akan membantu kalian menemukan jati diri di dalam tubuh serigala kalian" –The Wolf KAISOO in here! chap 10 END!
1. Chapter 1

Ini ff pertama saya #gaknanya!# jadi jika masih kurang memuaskan(?) maafkan sayaa*bow*

Happy reading ^^

_summary_

"_dua keluarga besar yang sebenarnya masih satu jenis harus bermusuhan hanya karna takdir.. takdir tetaplah takdir kalian sebagai penerus harus melakukannya.. bulan purnama akan membantu kalian menemukan jati diri di dalam tubuh serigala kalian" –The Wolf_

Pertama-tama kita intip rumah kuno yang bernuansa seram nam sepi nan gelap ini yah#pakk.. lebih tepatnya kamar yang luasnya udah kayak sawah eyang saya yang bernuansa kayu klasik berwarna coklat gelap namun sangat terasa kemewahan didalamnya. Kamar yang dimiliki oleh seorang namja yang sekarang masih menggeliat di sana dan sedang dicoba untuk dibangunkan oleh salah satu maid#dugaanauthor#..

"Tuan ayo bangun sudah pagi apa tuan tidak ingin bersekolah? Ooh.. ayolah tuan.. saya tidak ingin dimarahi oleh tuan Kim" ucap sang maid dengan wajah yang waswas karena takut dimarahi oleh tuan Kim#siapasih?takutbener—'

"15 menit lagi bagaimana? Aku masih mengantuk dongwoon-ah~"ucap namja yang tak tau diri yang masih menggeliat dengan seksi(?) di atas tempat tidurnya

"bukankah ini hari pertama tuan bersekolah? Tuan kumohon jangan sampai tuan kim menyusul kemari.. ia hanya memberiku waktu 10 menit untuk membangunkanmu kim jong-in!" ucap sang maid yg bernama dongwoon dengan agak kesal

"baiklah baiklah! Aku bangun sekarang.. jadi kau boleh keluar oke?" ucap pria yg baru keluar dari selubung selimut yang hangat nan nyaman

"saya tidak akan pergi sebelum kau pergi ke kamar mandi.. karena jika saya pergi sekarang kau pasti akan pergi tidur lagi tuan muda kim jong-in"jawab dongwoon sambil mendekat ke rajang milik tuan-muda-kim-jong-in

"sial kau dongwoon!" umpat sang tuan muda kim jongin... yg dikatai hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan sehelai handuk kepada si pengumpat..

"aku mandi sekarang, jadi kau pergi sekarang!" ucap jong-in jengah dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam kamar luas nan elitnya..

Disisi laiin kita intip lagi #author doyan banget nih ngintip!# kali ini rumah yang masih bernuansa kuno sepi tapi agak cerah dari yang tadi yah (._.)v Berbeda dengan kedaan yang tadi.. dirumah ini terlihat seorang namja yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya#mungkin# namja berpipi tembem bermata bulet nan belok berbibir tebal nan sekseh #usap iler#

"kyungsoo-ah... pagi-pagi begini kau sudah rapi sekali sayang~ ucap namja yang luar binasa cantiknya author aja sampe sweetdrop liatinnya

"pagi eomma ! Hehe ini kan hari pertamaku kesekolah jadi aku ingin pergi agak pagi" ucap namja yang disahuti kyungsoo oleh namja antik tadi dengan senyum yang bisa buat author kejang-kejang mendadak

"aigooo pagi ini anak dan istriku cantik sekalii~ sungguh pmandangan menyegarkan" seru seonggok manusia yang tiba-tiba nongol di ruang makan kayak setan

"Appa ayo kita makan aku buatkan makanan kesukaan appa ^^" ucap kyungsoo sembari menggandeng lengan appanya dan menyeretnya ke meja makan

"baby boo~ ayo kemari kita makan bersama" ucap appa kyungsoo yang sekarang menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelah kanannya entah untuk mengihlangkan debu atau apaan lah

Setelah sang istri yang dipanggil boo duduk disebelah kanannya dan kyungsoo duduk di sebelah kirinya mereka sekeluarga makan bersama sesekali berbincang ringan... kita tinggalin rumah yang bisa buat author pingsan mendadak balik lagi ke rumah yg didiami oleh pemuda berkulit tan tadi.. sekarang terlihat pemuda berkulit tan yang telah menyelesaikan mandi dan berpakaian dengan sangat sembrono atau apakah itu bahkan dengan tas yang dibawa yang hanya dikaitkan pada lengannya dan sekarang sedang menuruni tangga dengan sangat tidak elit untuk orang yang memiliki rumah yang besarnya udah kayak komplek perumahan.

"ya! Kim jongin! Apa kau tidak bisa pelan atau elit sedikit saat menuruni tangga huh?" sahut seorang dari ruang makan yang tak jauh dari tangga yang dituruni oleh kim jong in. dan namja yang menyahuti kim jong in itu cantik pake banget! Nih para penghuni rumah bisa buat author mati serangan jantung gak lama!

"ayolah eomma tidak terlalu berisik kok.. dan satu lagi eomma panggil aku KAI itu lebih keen dari pada kim jong in.." ucap kim jong in a.k.a KAI sambil duduk nyantai dan meminum jus yang sudah ada di atas meja

"appa kemana? Kok tidak kelihatan?" tanya kai sambil menebar penglihatannya keseluruh ruangan

"ayahmu menghadiri pertemuan keluarga-keluarga black wolf.. perasaan eomma sudh bilang padamu kemarin malam.. dasar tuli" gerutu sang eomma kepada anaknya yang sebenarnya menurut author agak errrr sekseh babe#plaakkk

"jadi hari ini aku pergi kesekolah dengan siapa dong ?" tanya sang anak dengan wajah yang kelewat sedih

"pakai angkutan umum.. memangnya siapa yang akan mengantarmu? Ibu harus mengurusi rumah dn keperluan lain.. dan juga! Kau harus ingat kau itu harus menyembunyikan aura serigalamu dn jangan mengumbarnya! Kau mengerti? Jangan lupa gunakan kalung yang diberikan ayahmu itu untuk menutupi mata serigalamu yang berwarna biru itu.. paham?" celoteh eomma kai yang panjang lebar yang lebih lebar dari buku tagihan utang milik author

"ne ne ne ne... sudah kulakukan eomma ku tersayang tercinteh" ucap kai sambil memutar kedua bola matanya tanda jengah.. oke kita tinggalin abang kai yang sekses abis kita balik lagi ke namja imut nan unyu yang sekarang sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah tujuannya yaitu "SKY SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL" sekolah elit yang banyak diminati di kota besar seperti seoul..

"kyungsoo-ah apa kau tidak ingin pergi bersama yunho Appa?" ujar sang appa kepada namja yang sungguh matanya ituloh serasa author mau nadahinnya dari bawah

"kyungsoo lebih suka naik bus appa... appa kan katanya mau ada rapat di kantor.. kyungsoo gakpapa kok" ucap kyungsoo sembari tersenyum ampun deh yah senyumnya itu buat author kejang-kejang gak karuan

"kyungsoo-ah apa kau sudah memakai kalung yang eomma berikan kemarin? Kalung itu untuk menyembunyikan warna matamu yang merah itu sayang" ucap sang eomma yang menyusul keluar.

"sudah eomma.. yasudah kyungsoo pergi dulu ya dah eomma dah appa" ucap kyungsoo setelah mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya yang demi apah author juga mau diciuum#plakk

Setelah menunggu bus beberapa menit akhirnya bus yang kyungsoo tunggu pun tiba. Ia langsung menaiki bus tersebut dan melesat menuju sky senior high school. Sesampainya disana kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkan kertas dan membukanya dan demi jambul syahrini tuh kertas rupanya peta nih sekolah luar biasa gede waduh ini udah kayak peta kampung author nih

"aku harus mencari kelas 1c" gumam kyungsoo yang semangat kelewat semangat sampai-sampai seonggok manusia disampingnya menoleh dan menghampirinya

"kau juga kelas 1c? Ayo kita cari bersama! Aku takut tersesat jika mencari sendiri kalau berdua tersesat sih gak terlalu malu" uccap namja yang seenak jidat ngomong panjang lebar yang bahkan belum diketahui namanya emang sih tampan tapi.. WOY elu siapa? Hellooo

Sementara do kyungsoo hanya mengerapkan matanya melihat orang aneh barusan.

"oh! Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku" ucap namja tadi yg seakan tersadar

"namaku baekhyun.. byun baekhyun namamu siapa?" uap namja pendek nan imut nan tampan nan cetar membahana badai halilintar

"aku do kyungsoo. Panggil saja D.O. " sahut kyungsoo masih setengah heran dengan orang yang masih berkutat dengan peta yang telah ia rebut dari tangan d.o.

"baiklah d.o. ayo kita cari kelas kita sekarang!" ucap byun baekyun seraya menyeret lengan d.o demi apa coba lengan author aja yang diseret!

_**The Wolf**_

Kembali pada namja sekseh kai.. setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya kai pergi menuju ke sekolahnya yaitu 'SKY SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL' rencaananya sih gitu tapiii malang nasibmu nak nak kai malah tersesat dan setelah ia berjalan tanpa tujuan dan tanpa beban elama 40 menit kirakira akhirnya ia menemukan tujuannya namun sayang sekarang sudah pukul 8.10 KST yang berarti bahwa kai terambat.. sesampai di gerbang sekolah dengan wajah bingung ia pun bertanya pada satpam apa yang harus ia lakukan.. sumpah nih si kai bego atau apaan coba? Karena ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru jadi si satpam ngasi ijin tuh sama si kai setelah itu ia lalu bergegas mencari ruang kelasnya yang dengan keberuntungan ia tidak perlu terlalu lama mencari tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut

"permisi.." ucap kai pelan dan membuka pintu tersebut perlahan.. ternyata disana sudah ada guru yang berdiri di depan kelas

"oh... masuklah.. apa kau murid 1c? Apa kau datang terlambat? Sebagai hukumannya kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas sebelum kau duduk oke?" sahut sang guru dan melangkah mundur demi apaan nih guruu? Nanya banyak amat tapi langsung nyuruh aja

"baiklah.. nama saya kim jong in tapi panggil saja kai" ucap kai tanpa ekspresi karena kelelahan atau apaan gatau deh

"baiklah kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa" perintah sang guru yang gak diketahui namanya:/

"baik... nama saya adalah choi siwon saya adalah guru baahasa inggris kalian sealigus wali kelas kalian.. untuk hari pertama ini saya hanya ingin mengenal murid-murid yang akan saya bimbingsaya ingin mengenal beberapa diantara kalian" ucap choi songsaengnim sambil meraih buku absennya demi janggutnya rhoma irama author pengin banget tuh yang kepilih baekhyun atau kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk manis di dalam kelas

"siapa yang bernama do kyungsoo disini?" tanya choi songsaengnim yang seketika buat author pengen pipis karena terharu doanya dikabulkan

"saya pak!" sahut d.o dan berdiri menghampiri choi songsaengnim

"coba perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas" perintahnya dan dituruti oleh namja imut nan unyu bernama do kyungsoo

"nama saya do kyungsoo terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa.." ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sumringahnamun tiba tiba kai berdiri dari bngkunya daaan

"saya akan memanggilmu kyungie~ ku manis sekalii~"

-TBC

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gatahaaaaaaaan tolong review yaaah 1 atau 2 review sangat berdampak pada kelanjutan nih ff.. emang masih abal dan ceritany pasaran tapi tetep aja ngarep ..._ gomawoo_ yang udah bacaaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : KaiSoo and other official couple ^^

Warning : OOC... YAOI... typo(s)

Disclaimer : Kai milikik D.O seorang dan D.O. milik saya dan kai #byuuuur disiramairjamban

Author lagi pengen apdet kilat soalnya ngebet banget ama nih ff soalnya ff pertama ^^

Dan makasiiih banyak ama yang udah bacaaaaa *bow ikutin terus ne?

Kemaren dapet saran dari temen katanya authornya gak usah keseringan nyempil dan juga kmren ad yg review nanya authornya kok nyempil terus.. gini yaaa author gak nahaaaan babe! Huahahaha jadi di chapter ini author coba serius dan untuk klimaksnya emang author belum masukin ke chap 1 biar greget kayak eyang subur#pakkk

Saya seneeeeeng pake banget ada yang mau pollow walopun gak banyaak ^^

Kalo ada typo maap maap aja ne?soalnya kalo mau baca ulang ff yang saya buat sendiri rasanya langsung kebelet pipis hehehe

Balasan Review kemaren ^^

WulannS : ini udah lanjut yaaa ^^ yang terakhir ngomong tuh si kkamjong :D gomawo udah baca ne ?

zhiewon189 : author nyempil awalnya karena ini sudut pandang ketiga orang serba heboh :D iyaaa ini update cepeeet ^^ gomawo udah baca ne?

kyungieee : iyaa mreka sama-sama wolf.. ini udah lanjut ne ^^ gomawo udah baca ne?

Kazehiro Yuki : makasih sarannya babe! :D sweatdrop? Okeh saya salah maaph .-.v

DianaSangadji : makasih udah mau bilang suiit :D ini udah di lanjut ^^ gomawo udah baca ne?

Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics : nih udah lanjut cinteeh.. maap ya emang gak terlalu panjang gomawo udah baca ne?

BunnyPoro : iyaaa ini udah dipanjangin dan author jarang nyempil kok heheh ikutin terus ne? Maakasih udah mau bacaaa

ajib4ff : kaisoo emang cast utama tapi couple lain ada dooong yang pastinya official.. gomawo udah baca ne?

Happy Reading ^^

"nama saya do kyungsoo terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa.." ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sumringahnamun tiba tiba kai berdiri dari bngkunya daaan

"saya akan memanggilmu kyungie~ kau manis sekalii~" ucap kai seenak jidatnya dengan wajah berbinar kayak bunga layu yang udah disirami air segar.

Chap 2 up!

Kyungsoo yang dikaatai manis sekarang sudah blushing! Sialan nih si kai! Kyungsoo hanya cengar cengir namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan menatap kai dengan tatapan cengo+polos yang imut nan unyu

"okey! GOOD! Ini permulaan yang baik untuk memulai pertamanan bukan?" ujar guru edan yang senyam seyum ala fujo abad ke 21!

"baiklah_ songsaengnim_ kami akan berteman baik kok.. aku suka dengannya wajahnya lucu.. matanya bulat lagi dia akan jadi teman pertamaku" ucap kai yang masih berdiri dan menjelaskan panjang lebar yang udaah kayak anak kaeccil dapat kado baru plus senyuman yang sekseh babe! Dan Lagi-lagi orang yang diomongin cuma cengo edan!

"bagus sekali... kalau begitu kau boleh duduk sekarang do k-kyungso" perintah songsaengnim sambil mengingat nama dari namja yang ia suruh duduk barusan

"i-iya songsaengnim" ujarnya dan malu-malu duduk di tempat duduknya yang sialnya tepat di depan bangku kai

"annyeong kyungie~ namaku kai semoga kita bisa lebih dekat mulai sekarang" suara yang tepat bergema di tengkuk milik kyungsoo karena kai sedikit maju dan condong kedepan untuk berbisik kepada kyugsoo dan edannya lagi si kyungsoo udah salah tingkah gak karuan di bangkunya baekyun yang melihatnya hanya menatap miris+heran sama temen barunya..

Akhirnya kelas 1c memulai kegiatan belajarnya dan sebagian dari mereka sudah saling mengenal sandeul dan baro yang udah makin lengket dipojokan bisa dijadikan contoh kedekatan anak2 pada tahun ajaran pertama danaaaaann... bel istirahat pun berbunyi itu tandanya mreka sudah bisa pergi untuk mengisi perut mereka yang udah pada dangdutan dari tadi.

"kyungsoo-ah ke kantin yuk? Perutku sudah kelaparan nih" senggol baekkhyun sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya #kayak orng hamil aja nih baekkie

"kajja kita pergi" ucak kyungsoo sambil beranjak dari bangkunya

"aku gak diajak ni kyungie~" rengek kai yang sekarang gak usah ditanya kapan dia udah ada di depan kyungsoo.

Yang ditanya malah kaget sampe matanya mau keluar.

"eh.. eng kamu mau ke kantin juga? Kalau begitu ikut saja"ucap kyungsoo yang salah tingkah sedangkan baekhyun udah gak peduli ama mereka kayakny udah gawat banget tuh keadaan perut baekhyun.

"yeah..." seru kai sambil merengkul lengan kyungsoo dan baekhyun tanpa minta ijin sama yang empunya lengan dan pergi menuju kantin sekolah

"namamu baekhyun kan? Kau teman pertamaku di sekolah ini" ucap kai pada baekhyun yang dibalas dengan memutar bola matanya jengah. Tunggu! Teman pertama? Lalu kyungsoo apaan coba? D.o udah mandangin wajah kai penasaran dia kan bilang pada songsaengnim bahwa dia yang akan jadi teman petamanyaa.. ya ampuuun ngarep bener si D.o.

"dan kau kyungie~ kau akan jadi pacar pertamaku~" ucap kai berbisik tepat di telinga namja yang agak pendek darinya

_Deg!_

_Ctarrr_

Apaan tuh barusan? D.o langsung masang muka shock, kaget, melotot, imut, cengo bin edan.. pikir aja? Mereka baru ketemu beberapa jam kai udah bilang kayak gitu aduuh kyungsoo malang.. puk.. puk sementara si pelaku pembisikan((?) hanya pasang muka nyanteee dan kembali menyeret mereka ke kantin...

_**The Wolf**_

"bagaimana pertemuan tadi?" ucap seorang namja cantik yang meyambut kedatangan sang suami di depan rumah sambil mengekorinya masuk

"tadi appa datang kesana.. ia bilang kyungsoo cucunya harus sudaah ambil alih dalam perselisihan ini dia harus tau secepat mungkin menurut ayah" ucap sang suami dengan wajah agak ditekuk seperti tidak rela memberitahukan istrinya

"tapi kyungsoo masih terlalu muda untukmengerti semua itu yunho-ah dia masih cukup lemah untuk melawan mereka" ucap sang istri dengan wajah khawatir

"baby boo~ ayah benar.. cepat atau lambat ia harus tau baby~" ucap yunho sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan menautkan kepalanya di bahu sang istri seperti sedang menyalurkan kelelahannya disaana

"tapi siapa yang akan membantunya nanti sayang~" ucap jaejoong senada dengan tangannya yang mengusap wjaah sang suami dibahunya

"ada yang 2 orang yang akan ayah kirim kemari untuk membantunya baby~" ucap yunho seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu milik istrinya itu

_**The Wolf**_

Di kantin sekolah

Kai dan d.o. udah duduk di salah satu meja kantin dengan makanan yang sudah mulai untuk mereka suapi ke mulut mereka masing-masing sedangkan baekhyun? Tadi ia kebelet pipis jadinya dia baru ngantri tuh.. gaklama si baekhyun ikut bergabung dengan kyungsoo dan kai setelah makan kai pun membuka obrolan diantara ia dan kyungsoo tidak untuk baekhyun..

"kyungie~ kenapa pipimu bisa kayak gini sih? Punya heechul eomma aja gak besar kayak gini" ujar kai sambil nusuk-nusuk tuh pipi untung aja si kyungsoo udah selesai makannya

"gatau kenapa bisa besar kayak gitu.. gak usah tusuk-tusuk terus dong" gerutu d.o yang agak terganggu dengan aktivitas kai

"mian deh kalau gitu. Kalo bibirmu kenappa tebel gitu? Gemes deh pingin kucium" gombal kai seenak jidatnya.. sia gaktau apa si baekhyun dah nyemburin makanan dari mulutnya untung aja baekhyun pas gak ngarah kewajah mereka... sementara d.o langsung kediem plus semburat merah yang udah mampang tuh diwajahnya. Tapi untung aja tiba-tiba ada yang datang ke meja mereka yang bisa mengalihkan rasa malu d.o

"baekkie-ah~~ _bogoshipoyoo_" ucap seorang namja sembari memeluk baekhyun dari belakang, yanng dipeluk pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan langsung menghambur dan membalas pelukan namja tadi. D.o aja sampe cengo liat temen alimnya jadi kayak gitu

"chanyeol-ah~~ kapan kau pulang? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau akan menetep? Sergam ini? Kau bersekolah disini?" tanya baekhyun bertubi-tubi masih menautkan kedua tangannya pada namja yang dipanggil chanyeol itu tidak peduli dengan kedua temannya yang udah cengo edan dan murid lain yang liatin mereka peluk-pelukan di area kantin.

"Satu satu dong baek! Gimana jawabnya coba?" ujar chanyeol sembari menangkup wajah baekhyun. Beberapa wanita dikantin yang ternyata para fujo udah teriak plus guling-gulingan di lantai

Setelah huru hara tadi dan dua insan yang sempat buat heboh para fujo seantero kantin ini sekarang sedang melepas rindunya bener-bener rindu tuh kayaknya. Karena penasaran d.o nanya ke baekhyun

"baek.. dia siapa? Kayaknya rindu banget?" ucap d.o sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu kai yang melihaatnya hanya menyeringai gak jelas

"oh dia?" ucap baekhyun sambil menunjuk chanyeol yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya dengan cengiran 5 jari

"_annyeong_ , saya chanyeol kekasihnya byun baekhyun aku baru pulang dari beijing dan sekarang aku akan bersekolah disini bersama baekkie ku tersayang" sahut chanyeol menjelaskan seraya merangkul pinggul baekhyun

"ooh pantesan aja baekhyun langsung girang banget... oo iya saya kai dan ini do kyungsoo calon pacarku" ucap kai yang langsung dipelototi sama d.o

"kau ini dari tadi becanda terus.. aku gak suka kai!" ucap d.o. dengan nada suara yang amat kesal

"aku tidak becanda kok kyungie~" ujar kai yang membuat d.o. mati kutu namun anehnya dia gak marah tuh digituin kai

"kelasmu dimana chanyeol-ah?" tanya baekhyun sebelum mereka meninggalkan kantin

"aku di kelas 1a sayang, jadi kita searah" ucapnya dan menggenggam tangan baekhyun sambil menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah

"kita gitu juga yuk" ujar kai langsung menggenggam tangan d.o

"—tappi kai" sergah d.o namun tak diubris oleh kai dan langsung menyeretnya mendahului ChanBaek dan sekilas memperlihatkan tangan mereka yang bertautan satu samalainnya.

ChanBaek yang melihatnya hanya melempar pandangan saatu sama lain dan tersenyum

"sepertiny mereka akan sangat cocok baekkie" ujar chanyeol yang di sahuti leh baekhyun

"eummmm aku rasa juga seperti itu"

_**The Wolf**_

"aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi! Mereka tidak boleh menemukannya terlebih dahulu!" ucap hankyung (appa kai)

"tentu saja kkita tidak ingin semuaa itu terjadi bodoh! Rencananya mereka akan mulai mencarinya gerhana bulan 3 minggu yang akan datang jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"ujar seorang wanita didalam ruangan tersebut

"kita juga harus turun dan mencegah para _white wolf_ mendapatkan_ the moon_ kristal.. sudah turun temurun kami mencari benda tersebut dan baru sekarang kita mendapatkan petunjuk! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkannya" ucap hankyung dengan mata birunya yang sarat akan kemarahan

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan turun juga.. tapi anakmu juga harus mulai mengenal dunia ini.. dia harus tau bahwa ia akan menjadi pemimpin _black wolf_ nantinya bukan?" uvap sang wanita dengan tatapan mengejek

"diam kau! Di pasti akan tau nantinya.. yang pasti untuk saat ini kedua pecahan kristal _the moon_ farus menjadi milik kita!" ujar hankyung geram sambil menatap keluar jendela.

_**The Wolf**_

Di sekolah setelah bel pulang para murid 1c sudah sangat senang dan bergegas untuk pulang namun tiba-tiba choi _songsaengnim_ masuk dan menyuruh mereka kembali pada bangku masing-masing, dengan wajah ditekuk baekhyun pun kembali pada mejanya meja nomor 2 dari belakang bersebelahan dengan jendela.. padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dengan kekasih tercintanya park chanyeol.

"i'm sorry honey untuk membuat kalian menunggu sebentar ya? Ada pengummuman yang lupa sya beritahu pada kalian.. ini tentang pentas seni untuk tahunajaran baru.. akan ada penampilan drama, pembacaan puisi, band, musik klasik, grup dace dan yang terakhir singing! Bagi kalian yang berminat besok harus berkumpul di aula sekolah.. acara ini adaalah acara besar jadi pikirkan baik-baik oke?" penjelasan choi _songsaengnim _panjang lebar.

"kapan pentas seni tersebut diadakan?" tanya sandeul pada _songsaengnim_

"3 minggu dari sekarang jika tidak ada halangan... baiklah aku harap dari kels ini akan ada banyak yang ikut serta dalam acara ini sekarang kalian boleh pulang" ujar choi _songsaengnim_ samil berlalu meninggalkan kelas

"baekkie~.. kamu ikut gak?" tanya chanyeol yang entah kapan udah ada di depan kelas baekhyun setia menunggu baekhyun keluar kelas.

"gak tau nih chanyeol-ah, menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah secerah bunga matahari di pagi hari

"ikut dong babe! Kamu ikut vokal aku rap.. gimana?" usul chanyeol yang disambut anggukan oleh baekhyun

"kyungie~ kamu ikut gak?" tanya kai yang sedang mengekori d.o

"pengen ikut sih kai.. tapi gak tau ikut dibidang apaan" ucap d.o sambil menimbang pikirannya

"dance aja sama aku" usul kai yang kelewat semangat

"aku gak jago kai.. nanti malah mistake gimana?" ucap d.o sambil menatap kai dengan wajah polo nan edan miliknya

"ehmmm yang penting besok kamu ikut aja dulu oke?" ujar kai menarik kesimpulan seenak jidatnya

"kyungsoo-ah aku pulang duluan ya? Aku pulang bareng chanyeol" pamit baekhyun ama d.o gak sama kai #nasibmu nak!

"_ne_.. hati-hati dijalan ya" teriak d.o sambil melambai kearan mobil chanyeol

"kyungie~ kau pulang dengan siapa?aku temani ya?" goda kai pada d.o

"aku pulang sendiri saja" d.o udah hampir pipis gara-gara ggup tapi untungnya ada seorang wanita menghampiri kami dan ternyata ia yang ditugaskan ayah kai untuk menjemputnya

"aku tidak mau pulang denganmu aku mau pulang dengan baby kyungie~" rajuk kai pada wnita tadi

"ada yang ingin hankyung ahjussi bicarakan padamu ini penting im jong-in" ucap wanita itu tegas dan akhirnya kai pun menurut untuk pulang bersamanya

"kyungie-ah~~ hati-hati dijalan ya... oo iya aku pinjam poselmu dulu" ucap kai sambil merampas handpone d.o yang ia genggam sedari tadi.. tak lama terdengar suara dari ransel milik kai

"nah.. sudah masuk.. ini nomorku save ya kyungie~ daaah" ucap kai sembari mengemblikan handpone milik d.o dan langsung memasuki mobil BMW hitam milik wanita tadi

"dia itu suka sekli seenaknya" ucap d.o namun tiga detik kemudian ia ersenyum sambil menatap layar handponenya menatap message yag baru saja masuk padahal baru saja ia save nomor itu.

**From: Kai**

**Kyungie~ah hati hati dijalan yaaa.**

d.o langsung ng-reply tuh message

**To: kai**

**Ne~ aku akan hati hati**

Setelah itu ia memasukkan handponenya kedalam ransel dan pergi menuju halte bus dan pulang

**-TBC**

Tadaaaaaaaaahhhh gue balik lagi #tebar menyan.. di capter ini aku udah mulai masukin unsur keserigalaannya(?) review yang banyak ne? Biar author gak males lanjutinnya.. dan intinya sebenarnya keluarga kai ama kyungsoo itu keluarga yang benar-benar musuhan Cuma merekanya ajaa _ disini Chanbaek juga udah nongol... bocoran lagi yaaaa next chap HunHan ama TaoRis bakalan aku tambahin hehehe makanya review yaaa... dan juga makasih yang udah mau favorite, follow, review atau Cuma sekedar baca ajaaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama mian updatenya gak sekilat kemaren. Jujur aja sebenernya author publish nih ff masih tengah-tengah ulangan loh, sekarang aja masih ulangan. jadi mohon pengertiannya and keep reading ^^.

Maaf juga buat chap 2 buanyak banget typo. *bow* diusahain nih chap lebiiih baguss ^^

Balasan review kemarin :

**Jaylyn Rui** : Iya typonya banyak banget.. jadi maluu. Ini udah lanjut ne?

**WulannS** : Disini saya emang buat kkamjong agak gila#gubrak. Nee udah di lanjut^^

**Adinda** : Iya emang masih kaku, jujur aja saya bingung milih kata-kata hehe. Makasih udah suka, keep reading ne?

**DianaSangadji** : Waaah kalo kesweet-an nannti malah diabetes nih! Bahaya dong#plaak

**zhiewon189** : huehehehe kai disini emang gesit. Kaya sabun(?) hehe mian updatenya gak sekilat yang kemarin^^

**kyungieee** : Musuhan atau enggak yaaa? Kasi tau gak yaaa? Patengin aja kelanjutannya ne? Niar lebih menarik hehe. Ne ini udah lanjut ^^

**SiDer Tobat** : author aja gak nyangka si Kai bisa jadi kayak gitu#plakk.

**Tania3424** : Jujur aja nih author masih bingung LayHo mau disebelah mana. Tapi insyaAllah author masukin SuLay/LayHo oke?. Kai emang modus banget tuh!

**ajib4ff** : Sebenarnya sih bukan perang, hanya memperebutkan sesuatuu yang begitu berharga. Chanbaek itu manusia disini, baru KaiSoo yang wolf. Makasih buat doanya, keep redaing yaa^^

**jenny** : Author udah bukan ceria lagi, bisa dibilang rada GILA!#plakk. Mreka musuhan atau enggak liat kelanjutannya yaaw hehe^^

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim** : HEY YOU! PARK CHANYEOL IS MINE! But, THANK YOU BABE!—" makasih banyak sarannya, jadi chap selanjutnya saya akan lebih memerhatikan kalimat yang saya tulis^^. Kai pervert itu kan cocok banget dengan wajahnya itu loh yang errrr. Iya aku tetep nulis kok JO*eh?

**Parkjc** : taoris ya? Di chap ini mreka udah mulai author bawa. Typonya emang banyak. Keep reading ne?

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : emang bakalan ada peseteruan antar wolf ^^ haha disini saya emang buat kai berubah drastis pas ketemu D.O. gomawo udah baca ne?

**siscaMinstalove** : di chap ini author udah mulai serius kok mereka Cuma calon pemimpin dari white wolf dan black wolf. Hehe kalo warna kulit sih kebetulan kali#digamparKai. Disini HunHan dan TaoRis emang belum terlalu banyak dan belum jelas amat. Keep reading ne?

**Cast : KaiSoo and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Kai milik D.O dan D.O milik saya dan Kai.**

**Happy reading^^**

Sesampainya Kai dirumah, ia langsung disambut oleh maidnya yang setia menunggu perintah atau permintaan dari sang tuan. Kai yang merasa jengah diekori oleh dongwoon ia pun mengibaskan tangannya tanda 'mengusir' secara halus.

Ayahnya yang melihatnya memasuki ruang tamu langsung menyambutnya. "Kau sudah pulang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"sahutnya.

Mendengar ayahnya yang berbasa-basi kai langsung menyahutinya dengan wajah jengah. "Langsung saja, setauku Ayah tidak suka bertele-tele".

"huh. Kau ini tidak sopan sekali dengan Ayahmu sendiri _kkamjong_-ah" sekarang wanita yang menjemput Kai angkat bicara.

Merasa dikritik Kai pun kesal. "Dan kau Jessica _ahjuma_ kenapa kau kemari? Merusak pemandangan saja" sahutnya dengan wajah mengejek.

Jessica yang merasa dicemoohkan, sekarng telah siap melawan kai dengan menerjangnya, namun terhenti dengan bentakan dari Appa Kai yang merasa tak dianggap.

"-APA KALIAN INGIN SAYA BUNUH SEKARANG HUH?" ucap Hankyung dengan mata birunya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan amarah.

Keadaan langsung sunyi. Kai maupun Jessica hanya mengatupkan mulut mereka rapat-rapat karena benar-benar takut akan dimangsa oleh Hankyung.

"Ini tentang _The Moo_n kristal. Kai, kau harus dengar ini baik-baik. Karena aku ingin kau turun tangan dalam mencarinya. Ini sudah waktunya, kau suda dewasa sekarang." Ucap Hankyung pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang Appa! Aku belum tertarik dengan kristal konyol it-"

"JAGA MULUTMU _KKAMJONG_!" tiba-tiba Jessica memotong kalimat Kai, dan melanjutkannya kembali. "Kau tidak tau kekuatan seperti apa yang terdapat dalam kristal tersebut. Kita harus mendapatkannya sebelum kristal itu dipersalahgunakan oleh _white wolf_."

"Aku tidak peduli itu." Respon kai dengan wajah datar_. Eomma _Heechul yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu hanya menggeleng melihat respon anaknya. Seakan ia tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

Appanya yang melihat respon anaknya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sudah ia duga akan seperti ini, ia tau bagaimana sifat anaknya yang keras kepala. Jadi ia membiarkan Kai yang meninggalkan ruang tamu dan mulaimenaiki tangga.

"oo iya. Appa_! Eomma_! Aku sudah punya calon ISTRI" pekik Kai dan melanjutkan menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu, namun lebih cepat.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Masih bersekolah saja sudah berani berkata seperti itu. Dia sama sepertimu hankyung oppa." Jessica memincingkan sebelah alisnya.

Yang dikaatai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang sedang kasmaran. Sementara heechul eomma hanya geleng-geleng gak jelas.

_**The Wolf**_

"Aku pulang" seru D.O setelah memasuki rumahnya, wajahnya masih agak lelah karena jarak halte bus lumayan jauh dari rumahnya yang bisa dibilang terpencil.

"Kau sudah pulang sayang? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya jaejoong selaku eommanya D.O.

"yah, biasa aja _eomma_. Tapi, ada _namja_ aneh dikelas loh!" seru D.O. yang spertinya antusias ingin mnceritakan kisahnya.

"oo ya? Aneh bagaimana? Kau sudah punya teman baru?" ucap sang _eomma_ tak kalah antusisas meladeni anaknya, sambil mengiring D.O untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"udah punya kok. Namanya Baekhyun, kalau _namja_ aneh namanya Kai. Dia tadi bilang sama aku kalau dia mau macarin aku _eomma_! Aneh kan?" jelas D.O panjang lebar nan polos namun diakhiri degan blushing.

"Uaaaah tampan enggak? Tapi aneh gitu, kayaknya Kyungsoo _eomma_ suka kok! Lihat aja nih" goda jaejoong pada anaknya yang direspon senyam senyum malu oleh D.O.

Namun mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pintu yang terbuka dan melihat Yunho beserta dua orang lain yang mengikutinya.

"_Appa_!" seru D.O manja dan menghambur ke arah sang Appa.

"Eo? Kau teman dari pacarnya Park Chanyeol bukan? Temanmu yang agak pendek itu!" seru salah satu dari dua orang yang ikut dengan yunho tadi.

Merasa bahwa namanya di sebut D.O hanya cengo. "_ne _aku Kyungsoo. eung.. temanku yang kau maksud itu Baekhyun? Tapi kau siapa?" tanya D.O balik.

"aku Oh Sehun. Teman Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya sumringah. Mendengar hal tersebut Yunho langsung heboh! "dan yang ini adalah TAO" ucapnnya memperkenalkan namja yang satu lagi. _Namja_ yang dikenalkan hanya tersenyum kearah D.O.

"WAH! Jika kalian bersekolah di tempat yang sama itu sangat bagus! Sehun, kau dapat menjaga Kyungsoo disana kan?" ucapnya lalu beralih dengan D.O. "Kau juga bisa belajar tentang mempertahankan diri bersama Sehun dan Tao. Pengalamannya lumayan bagus. Sebenarnya ia adalah bagian dari _white wolf_ kau mengerti? Mulai sekarang kau harus berjaga-jaga untuk sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi kapanpun." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar sembari mengelus surai itam anaknya. D.O hanya memandangi _Appa_nya seakan ia paham tentang semua ini.

Jaejoong pun mendekati D.O dan memeluknya. "Sebenarnya kami tidak ingin melibatkanmu sayang~."

"Aku tau _eomma_, aku mengerti keadaan ini. Aku akan membantu kalian" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung ibunya. Setelah melepas pelukannya, ia beralih pada Sehun dan Tao.

"jadi kalian _White Wolf_ juga? Jad mulai kapan kita akan mulai belajar?" tanya D.O pada Sehun dan Tao seraya merangkul mereke berdua.

_**The Wolf**_

"Informasi apa yang sudah kau dapatkan Wu Fan?" tanya seorang pemuda pada pemuda lain yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Wu Fan.

Yang disebut namanya hanya terdiam sejenak lalu menyahut. "Mereka benar-benar akan turun ke lapangan untuk mencari informasi lanjutan tentang _The Moon _kristal."

"Apa itu sudah pasti Wu Fan?" ujarnya kepada Wu Fan

"Luhan _hyung_, apa kau tidak bisa memanggilku kris sajaa eoh?." Gerutu Wu Fan eh, Kris maksudnya..

"Sudah pasti _hyung_." Lanjutnya pada Luhan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita bisa melapor pada Hankyung _ahjussi_ nanti." Ujar Luhan pada Kris

_**The Wolf**_

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Kyungie~~~ tunggu akuu" Kai memekik dari luar gerbang

D.O yang merasa bahwa iya dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, sekilas iya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kai tengah berlari menuju kearahnya.

"hosh. Kyungie.. berhenti dulu hosh. Aku capek." Kai mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya

D.O hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu sammbil setia menunggu Kai yang masih kelelahan.

"Nah! Kita masuk sekarrang!" Kai pun merangkul D.O memasuki areal sekolah. Sedangkan D.O sudah pasrah diseret sama Kai.

Sesampainya di kelas D.O sudah melihat Baekhyun bersaama kekasih tercintanya Park Chanyeol.

"kalian ikut tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai dan D.O

"Tidak tau Baek" D.O menunduk

"kalau kau masih bingun ingin ikut dibidang apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ikut saja, nanti para _songsaengnim_ akan menyaring murid-murid yang ikut serta dan membaginya ke bidang-bidang yang ada" Chanyeol berceloteh

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku coba saja untuk mengikutinya" D.O berubah semangat

Baekhyun pun senang dan kembali bemesraan dengan Chanyeol. Sementera D.O melirik disekitarnya namun ia tidak melihat Kai. "Kemana dia.." D.O bergumam kecil.

_**The Wolf**_

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini Luhan _hyung_?" Kai berbicara tanpa menatap orang yang berada disampingnya. Sekarang ia berada di taman belakang sekolah. Ia diseret oleh namja di sebelahnya sebelum memasuki kelasnya tadi.

"Nanti kau akan tau alasan aku berada disini. Tapi aku disini sekalian mengawasimu dan mengajarimu tentang skill _wolf_ mu." Luhan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak perlu belajar tentang itu hyung." Kai menatap sinis terhadap Luhan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau ucapkan. Aku tetap akan melatihmu." Luhan berlalu dan meninggalkan Kai di taman.

"Sial" Kai mengumpat pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sekarang ayahnya menyuruh sepupunya-Luhan- untuk mengajarinya menggunakan skill _wolf_ yang ada padanya. Jujur saja Kai tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal tersebut.

_**The Wolf**_

Sekarang Kai, Baekhyun, dan D.O telah berada di ruang Aula kelas. Tak lama Baekhyun berteriak karena Chanyeol memasuki ruang Aula tersebut. D.O melihat Sehun juga datang bersama Chanyeol. Bahkan sekarang Sehun sudah menghampirinya dan Kai.

"Siapa dia Kyungsoo" Sehun menatap sinis terhadap Kai.

"dia tem—"

"aku calon Kekasihnya Kyungie" Kai memotong kalimat D.O.

Sehun hanya menyeringai. "Jelek sekali seleramu Kyungsoo" sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kai.

Kai hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Tiba-tiba kepala sekolah sudah memasuki Aula dan sudah menaiki podium. Melihat itu Sehun menyingkir dari hadapan Kai dan menyeringai. D.O yang tak paham hanya mengerjapkan matanya kearah author. Eh? Sehun maksudnya.

"Perhatian sebentar. Untuk pentas senin nanti silahkan mendaftar saja pada wali kelas kalian masing-masing. Dan sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan beberapa oraang atau guru kita yang bertugas sebagai pelatih dan penanggung jawab untuk pentas seni nanti." Kepala sekolah memberi isyarat kepada orang-orang yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"yang pertama Choi _songsaengnim_, sebagai pelatih dan penanggung jawab di bidang draama. Eunhyuk-_ssi _sebagai pelatih sekaliguus penanggung jawab untuk bidang Dance. Sungmin-_ssi_ sebagai pelatih grub gabungan untuk acara pembukaan. Yesung _songsaengnim_ akan menjadi pelatih dan penanggung jawab untuk bidang menyanyi. Dan yang terakhir adalah Luhan-_ssi_ yang akan menjadi penata busana."

_**Deg**_

.

.

Kalimat terkhir membuat Kai mengumpat dalam hati 'sial! jadi ini yang ia lakukan disini?' Kai menatp tajam Luhan yang berada di podium. Sementara yang dipandang hanya menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mereka kan orang-orang yang hebat!" wanita penggosip yang berada disana mulai memulai aktivitas harian mereka yang dapat ditangkap oleh D.O dan Baekhyun.

"Kurassa acara nanti akan hebat " baekhyun menatap D.O semangat.

"sepertinya begitu. Eh? Itu Choi songsaengnim datang." D.o menunjuk Choi _songsaengnim_ yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kalian murid 1c kan? Ini formulirnya kalian akan di saring untuk ditempatkan di bidang yang tepat oleh kami. Jadi setelah ini kalian akan menampilkan sesuatu yang menjadi bakat kalian, terserah mau tampil secaara berkelompok atau sendiri. oke?" Choi_ songsaengnim_ mengatakannya dan pergi.

Ucapan choi_ songsaengnim_ membuat D.O dan Baekhyun melotot sempurna. Mereka lalu melempar pandangan satu sama lainnya.

"APA YANG AKAN KITA TAMPILKAN!" pekik mereka berdua dan membuat Chanyeol dan Kai yang awalnya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Tenang Baekkie sayang~~. Kau bernyanyi saja. Suaramu kan baguus" Chanyeol berusha menghibur.

"yang bener?" baekhyun udah kayak mau nangis mandangin muka Chanyeol.

"iya baby~" chanyeol menghusap surai Coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duet aja Baekki~" pekik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memandanginya poloos.

"Kamu nyanyi. Aku ng-rapp. Setuju nggak?" Chanyeol sudah berbinr sekarang.

"Tapi, mau lagu apaan?" Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

"..."

"..."

"BABBY DON'T CRY!" Chanyeol memekik. "Bagaimana Baekkie~".

"euum Baiklah!" baekhyun pun setuju dan memulai latihan bernyanyi serta ng-rap. Smentara itu tak jauh dari mereka Kai juga sedang menghibur D.O

"Kau lakukan apa yang kau sukai saja Kyungie~~" Kai merangkul D.O yang termenung meratapi nasibnya yang tidak tau mau menampilkan apa.

"Kalau jelek gimana?" D.O mendongak dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

"Tidak akan! Jika ada yang mengejekmu aku akan membunuh mereka." Goda Kai pada D.O. mendengarnya D.O hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Akan aku coba melakukan sesutu yang aku suka. Seperti yang kau bilang padaku." D.O tersenyum pada Kai.

"Kau akan melakukan apa Kai?" D.O bertanya dengan matanya yang besar dan bulat menatap ke arah Kai.

"Kyungie~~ kenapa kau menatapku seperti ituuuu kau lucu sekaliiii~" Kai mencubiti pipi D.O

"Kai! Jangan cubiti terus dong! Sakit nih!" D.O menusap pipinya.

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali Kyungie~." Kai menggoda D.O lagi.

"ooo iya aku akan melakukan penampilan yang akan kupersembahkan untuk orang yang saya sukai saat ini. Dan dia sedang berada disini, tepat dihadapanku" Kai berbisik di telinga D.O.

Mendegar hal barusan D.O langsung blushing parah! Dan Kai hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

_**The Wolf**_

The other side.

"_Duizhang_!" Tao memekik saat melihat Kris yang baru memasuki are taman.

"My panda~" Kris memeluk Tao yang baru saja menghambur padanya.

"_Duizhang_ lama sekali~ aku kira _Duizhang_ lupa~" Tao bergelayut manja di pelukan Kris.

"Aku tidak akan lupa baby~" Kris balas memeluk Tao, namun dibalik itu Kris tersenyum pahit dan membatin '_Mianhae_ Tao~'.

_**The Wolf**_

Sekarang sudah dimulai acara penyeleksian sudah sebagian murid yang ada di aula ini telah menampilkan bakat mereka. Dan sekarang giliran ChanBaek untuk menampilkan bakat mereka.

"Kalian akan tampil berdua?" Luhan bertanya sambil sibuk dengan berkas-beras diatas mejanya.

"_NE_.. kami tampil berdua."Chanyeol menjawab mantap. Dan ia meminta pianis yang sedang duduk disana untuk melakukan hal yang iya inginkan. Yaitu mengiri ia dan Baekhyun bernyanyi. Setelah ia memberi tau lagu dan menyatakan siap sekarang sudah dimulai dengan dentuman piano yang sangat indah.

**[Baekhyun]**

**Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geodueo ga  
geurae nalkaroul surog joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam  
na anin dareun namjayeot damyeon  
huigeug anui han gujeorieot deoramyeon  
neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewo beoryeo**

**[Baekhyun & Chanyeol]**

**Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geodhigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya  
mulgeo pumi doeneun geoseun  
nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
so Baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni**

**[Chanyeol]**

**eodukeom keomhan gotongui geuneul  
wi ibyeorui munteoge naega muchamhi  
neomeo jyeodo geuma jeodo  
neol wihae seoramyeon gamdanghal teni  
uh, daesin nareul julge birog nal moreuneun neoege  
don`t cry, tteugeoun nunmul bodan  
chadichan useumeul boyeojwo Baby,**

**Say no more (baby) no more (don`t cry)  
jebal mangseori jineun marajwo  
mulgeo pumi doel geu chalna  
Say no more (baby) no more (don`t cry)  
nunbusin sarameuro nameul su itge  
charari geu kallo nal taewojwo**

Akhirnya penampilan dari ChanBaek selesai. Banyak yang memuji penampilan mereka dan banyak yang member tepuk tangan.

Sekarang sudah ada murid bernama Chen yang sedang bernyanyi di depan. Baekhyun dan D.O yang dengerin tuh suara Cuma cengo. Suaranya keren pake banget! Sekarang nama Sehun yang disebutkan. D.O dapat melihat Sehun melangkah kedepan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Luhan bertanya tanpa melihat wajah Sehun.

"Apa kau terbiasa berbicra seperti itu Luhan-_ssi_?" Sehun menyeringai.

Merasa disebutkan namanya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap remeh Sehun. "Kau belum terlalu menarik untuk aku pandang saat berbicara denganmu."

"Baiklah! Akan kubuat aku sangat menarik di matamu, Luhan-_ssi_" Sehun mengambil posisi yang entah mau melakukan apa. Luhan hanya memandang angkuh seraya memicingkan sebelah alisnya.

Tak lama lagu milik EXO yang berjudul Two Moons. Bersamaan dengan lagu tersebut sekarang Sehun sudah menggerakkan tubuhnya sama persis dengan MV two moons itu sendiri. Hanya saja ekspresi Sehun yang angkuh pada saat menari sangat terlihat cocok dan sangat Keren. Sementara itu ekspresi Luhan sudah berubah agak terkejut melihat aksi Sehun tadi. Tak lama ia tersenyum setelah melihat Sehun menyelesaikan aktivitasnya.

"Bagaimana Luhan-_ssi_?" Sehun masih dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Oke. Untuk kali ini saya mengakui kau memang berbakat." Luhan berbicara sambil mengalihkan pandangan yang tadi tertuju dengan kertas di genggamannya menuju kearah Sehun. "Tapi aku belum tertarik denganmu Sehun-_ssi_" Luhan berkata penuh penekanan dan ekspresi yang masih meremehkan.

"Cih! Kau semakin membuatku tertarik denganmu Luhan-_ssi. _Dan aku yakin aku dapat membuatmu seperti itu nantinya." Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Para Pelatih, Guru-guru dan murid termasuk KaiSoo dan Chanbaek yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya cengo. Yang benar saja, murid bernama Oh Sehun secara langsung mengatakan ia tertarik dengan Luhan yang akan menjadi penata busana dalam acara ini. Berani bukan? Namun saat ini Luhan sudah acuh tak acuh dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di genggamannya.

"Cih! Sok sekali kau Xi Luhan!" Kai menggerutu pelan.

"Do Kyungsoo" Choi _songsaengnim_ memanggil nama D.O. yang disebut sudah panik yang mukanya unyu banget.

"Eum.. _ne_.." D.O bangkit dari tempatnya yang sekarang.

"Kau akan melakukan apa?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Eung. Itu… aku akan melakukan apa yang saya suka." D.O menjawab mantap.

"baiklah! Let's see what you like!" Choi _songsaengnim_ memekik.

D.O menutup matanya. Para juri heran meihatnya.

"apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Eunyuk bertanya pada choi _songsaengnim._

"I don't know!" jawab choi _songsaengnim_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada D.o Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba D.O membuka matanya daaaaaaaaan..

**Shes my black pearl~  
She's my black pearl~**

Luhan dan Yesung yang awalnya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada D.O.

**jidoneun piryo eobseo nae mami neol garikyeo  
gal giri heomnan haedo ijjeumeseo geureohgen motanda  
han sido tteoreojyeo ijeobon jeogi eobtneunde  
jeo meolli supyeongseon kkeuten  
neoui moseubeul bol su itdamyeon**

**nan docheul ollyeo kkeut kkaji barame nal sidgo oh  
geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo**

**eodum soge pin kkot,  
bada wie tteun dal, bimil gateun geu got,  
my beautiful black pearl  
eodum soge pin kkot,  
bada wie tteun dal, bimil gateun geu got,  
my beautiful black pearl**

**geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo x3****  
****She's my black pearl oh- She is my black pearl**

D.O. telah menyelesaikan aktivitas menyanyinya yang dapat tepuk tangan dari juri. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat D.O yang sangat terkejut akan respon yang sangat keren ini.

"Kau akan aku masukkan dalam bidangku!" pekik Yesung sarkatik.

D.O pun kembali ke tempat awalnya. Disana sudah ada Kai dengan senyuman yang merekah. "Kau keren sekali Kyungie~ aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Godanya dm membuat D.O. malu pake banget!

Sekarang giliran Kai yang dipanggil. Dengan cekatan ia pergi ke depan. "Saya akan menari tapi saya butuh bantuan seseorang." Kai menjelaskan bahkan sebelum ditanya.

"Apa itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Aku butuh Do Kyungsoo berdiri disini. Sementara D.O sudah panik bin cengo merasa namanya disebut. Karena semua juri termasuk murid-murid yang berada disana telah memandanginya. Mau tidak mau ia pergi kedepan dan berdiri di samping kai.

"Oke. Kau hanya perlu berdiri disitu Kyungie~" Kai memberi isyarat dan lagu milik EXO yang berjudul My Lady sudah terdengar. Kai sudah memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan D.O dan menghadap ke arah D.O bukan pada juri.

**She's my baby saehayan geu son kkeute  
nogabeorin syokollatte You're walking into my door, oh yeah!**

Kai mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sama persis dengan teaser EXO yang menggunakan lagu ini. Namun bedanya ia hanya melakukannya untuk D.O semata. D.O hanya memerhatikan Kai yang sedang menari di hadapannya.

**jom deo neol naege boyeojwo (Don't lie)  
soljikhaejindamyeon (It**** s gonna be easy)****  
dan han beondo neukkil su eopdeon dalkomhan hamoni  
Don't be too late!**

Lagu pun berhenti. Sekarang Kai memandangi D.O intens. Dia sekarang menghampiri D.O dan ia pun membuat posisi seperti orang yang akan melamar kekasihnya pemirsa!

"Kyungie~ah. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Kai melakukan pengakuan di depan orang banyak!.

Sekarang Aula sudah sangat riuh akibat kelakuan Kai. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat memekik tadinya.

D.O hanya cengo dan malu memandangi Kai. "eung.. eeumm Kai.. kenapa kau melakukan ini?" D.O berbisik kearah Kai sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Karena aku menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo" Ucap Kai tegas.

**-TBC—**

UAAAAA gimana- gimana chap 3 ini? Pertama-tama saya jelasin kenapa saya pake lagu "baby don't cry"? karena saya ngebet banget! Sama bagian rap chanyeol di situuu... dan kalian silahkan bayangin sendiri pas bagian ChanBaek tadi.. kalo D.O saya pilih lagu "black pearl" soalnya saya suka banget bagian pembukaan di lagu ituuuuh! Bayangin yang bagus yaaa pasti feelnya juga dapet! Mohon review yang banyak.. ini udah mau klimaks(?) makasih banyaaaak *bow* oo iyaa lagu yang saya pake itu loncat-loncat bagiannya jadi vari sendiri biar ada kerjaan ne?#plakkk


	4. Chapter 4

Author baliiik.. kemarin author sempet shock soalnya mau update chap 3 tiba-tiba gak bisa, malah author publish ff hunhan jadinya#promosi #plakkk. Oo iya kalo ada yang mau nanya lebih detil lewat fb juga bisa! #promo(lagi).

Balasan review ^^

**Kyungieee** : iyaaa couple lain udah keliatan kok^^ gomawo udah baca ^^

**DianaSangadji** : iyaaa bagian chanyeol rap itu udah kelewat sexy babe! Hueeeh ini udah lanjut ne?

**Jaylyn Rui** : hehe tapi typonya masih banyak kan?#miris. Iyaa mereka beda kubuuu soalnya author mau buat greget gituloh#plaak. Hehe makasih buat doanya. Ulangannya udah selesai kok

**WulannS** : iya ini udah lanjut.. maunya mereka gimana? Kasih tau gak ya? Hueheheh pantengin aja yah !

**kang hyun yoo** : lagunya emang keren pake banget loh! Kai emang nekat liat aja mukanya? #nah?loh?

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : mereka emang beda kubu. Saya sengaja biar greget atuh#gubrak.

**siscaMinstalove** : makasih udah terharuuu #lapin ingus. Adegan berdarah lagi dipertimbangin.. kalaupun ada mungkin gak banyak kok!:). Iyaaa mereka dipisahin #digolok readers. Hubungan kelanjutan dari mereka liat aja lanjutannya okeh? Udah lanjut kok cinteh.

**ajib4ff **: buat couple layho dan chenmin author belum dapet feelnya nih hehe. Makasih buat doanya.^^

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : makasih udah mau nungguin! Author jadi terharuuu #nangis dipojokan.

**BunnyPoro** : maap jika masih nggak srek sama HunHan dan TaoRisnya.. author sebenarny agak janggal sih.. nanti coba diperjelas aja ne? Emang KaiSoo moment disini manis banget. Author sampe diabetes bacanya#plaakkk.

Cast : KaiSoo and the other couple~~~.

Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL, Abal and Typo(s)

Dislaimer : Kai milik D.O dan D.O milik saya dan Kai.

Happy reading^^

"Kyungie~ah. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Kai melakukan pengakuan di depan orang banyak!.

Sekarang Aula sudah sangat riuh akibat kelakuan Kai. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat memekik tadinya.

D.O hanya cengo dan malu memandangi Kai. "eung.. eeumm Kai.. kenapa kau melakukan ini?" D.O berbisik kearah Kai sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Karena aku menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo" Ucap Kai tegas. Luhan hanya memandangi Kai dengan tatapan datarnya dan smirk yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kai... jangan main-main.. apa kau tidak malu?" D.O berbisik kembali karena ia mengira bahwa Kai tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kyungie~ah. Aku tidak bercanda! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu semenjak pertemuan kita yang pertama. Mungkin agak konyol namun.. aku sungguh-sungguh Kyungsoo." Kai tertunduk.

"Jika kau tidak menyukaiku bilang saja Kyungsoo-ah" Kai berucap lirih dan hendak meninggalkan D.O namun, D.O mencegahnya dan membuat Kai tersenyum. Dan membalikkan wajahnya dengan tampang memelas.

"aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu K-Kai" D.O berkata ragu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kai memelas

"eung... mungkin... kita bisa mencobanya mungkin?" D.O berkata pelan karena ia sangat malu saat ini. Yang benar saja ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padanya di depan umum seperti ini.

"YEAY! Aku akan membuatmu bahagia Kyungie~ dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu APAPUN YANG TERJADI!" Kai memekik bersemangat

"sebaiknya kalian menghentikan adegan mesra kalian okey?" Luhan mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"kalian bisa melakukannya nanti bukan? Lagi pula kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan bukan?" Luhan menatap datar pada pasangan baru didepannya.

Kai sudah mengumpat beberapa kali. Sedangkan D.O hanya menuruti perkataan luhan dan kembali ketempat semula.

-skip-

"Setelah melihat kemampuan kalian semua kami sudah memilih 12 orang untuk ditampilkan padaa acara pembukaan nanti. Sepulang sekolah ke-12 orang tersebut harus berkumpul disini untuk mulau berlatih. Mengerti? Sungmin-ssi akan menyebutkan siapa-siapa saja yang terpilih." Choi_ songsaengnim_ menjelaskan.

"Chen, Benben, Lay, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Huangzi(bukan tao ya readers), park dobi, dan yang terakhir Henry. Untuk cadangan saya memilih Taemin dan Jungmo. Jadi kalian semua yang saya sebutkan harus berada disini sepulang sekolah." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"UAAAAA kita berempat masuk loh!" Baekhyun heboh.

"Ne. Gak nyangka aku bisa masuk." D.O menjawab dengan wajah masih tidak percaya.

"Kau selalu bisa melakukan apapun sayaaang~" Kai menggoda D.O. sementara D.O sudah blushing parah. Sial nih si Kai!

"Jangan gitu dong Kai! Malu tau!" D.O menggerutu namun masih jelas senyum terpampang diwajahnya.

"Tidak papa kok Kyungsoo. Kita bisa maklumi. Lagi pula sekarang kalian kan sudah jadian, jadi aku dan Baekhyun bisa bermesraan tanpa perlu memikirkan kalian. Ya kan Baekkie~?" Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun. Yang dirangkul udah blushing parah dan Cuma senyam-senyum gak jelas.

"Siapa juga yang peduli sama kalian" Kai nyolot dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari kekasih barunya D.O. sedangkan Kai langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar kau ini!" Chanyeol mengumpati Kai.

Setelah berbincang-bincang. Mereka pun diperintahkan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk melanjutkan aktivitas belajar yang seharusnya mereka jalani.

_**The Wolf**_

"Baby panda~"

"eo? Ne?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Ne.. tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu _ge_?"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Baby~" Kris memeluk Tao

"Disaat seperti apapun. Apakah kau akan percaya padaku Baby~?" Kris melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Tentu ge. Selama aku tidak sakit hati karenamu" Tao membalas pelukan Kris.

Deg

'Tentu ge. Selama aku tidak sakit hati karenamu' kata itu terus mengiang di telinga Kris.

Kris hanya termenung memikirkan kalimat barusan. Ia tau bahwa ia akan menyakiti orang yang sangat ia sayangi saat ini.

Tao melepas pelukannya. "_gege_ kenapa? Kok diam?"

"Eo? Ah! Tidak. Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok" Kris tersadar.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus cerita padaku ge!" Tao melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ne Sayang~" Kris memeluk Tao lagi.

_**The Wolf **_

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, dan Sehun pergi menuju Aula.

"Baek. Chanyeol mana?" D.O bertanya karena tidak melihat Chanyeol dari tadi.

"Gatau. Katanya ada yang ingin menemuinya." Baekhyun agak mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

Dilain sisi ternyata Sehun mencoba membuk percakapan dengan Kai.

"Hei. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai D.O?" Sehun bertanya.

"eum. Sangat. Hei! Apa kau menyukai Luhan?" Kai balik bertanya.

"YA. Aku tertarik padanya." Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau akan menyesali hal tersebut Sehun-ah" Kai menyeringai.

"Hei. Ternyata kau tidak seburuk tampngmu Kai" Sehun sedikit menepuk pundak Kai.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun-ah? Apa ada yang salah dengan tampangku HAH?" Kai mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak memperdulikannya.

Handpone Kyungsoo yang berada didalam sakunya berbunyi. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membukanya. Ternyata Appanya mengiriminya pesan.

**From Appa :**

**Kyungsoo-ah. Hari ini kau pulang dengan Sehun ne? Nanti mampir ke tempat Appa. Kalian harus mulai latihan bukan? Appa sudah menyiapkan tempat latihan untukmu. Appa sudah memberitahu Sehun. Annyeong~**

D.O hanya mengangguk setelah membacanya. Kai yang melihatnya sekarang mendekati D.O.

"Ada apa Kyungie~" Kai bertanya pada D.O.

"Appaku menyuruhku untuk pulang dengan Sehun" D.O menjawab tanpa menatap Kai. Ia masih sibuk dengan handponenya.

"APA? DENGAN BOCAH SIALAN ITU?" Kai memekik membuat D.O terkejut dan menatapnya.

"bagaimana bisa kau pulang dengannya KYUNGIE~ kenapa Appamu bisa mengenalnyaa~" Kai sudah merangkul tubuh D.O.

"dia sepupuku Kai-ah. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir ne?" D.O tersenyum.

Kai yang geram melihat waajah D.O. dan menangkup wajahnya dan akan ingin menciumnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Sehun datang.

"Kyungsoo-ah~! Ayahmu menyuruhmu untuk pulang denganku!" Sehun menyenggol lengan D.O.

"Hey! Dasar bocah sialan! Apa kau tidak tau waktu hah?" Kai geram

"eo? Memangnya aku salah?" Sehun memasang wajah datar.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan saja aktivitas kalian!" Serunya dan meninggalkan Kai dan D.O.

Kai sudah menahan amarahnya untuk tidak membunuh Sehun. Mengingat bahwa Sehun adalah sepupunya D.O.

_**The Wolf**_

"Yunho ahjussi." Sapa Chanyeol pada Yunho yang sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah.

"Chanyeol-ah! Lama tidak bertemu!" Yunho berseru dan menghampiri Chanyeol

"Kenapa ahjussi kemari? Bukankan D.O bisa melihatnya?" Chanyeol bertanya

"bukankah dia pergi ke Aula?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"ya. Memang dia sedang di Aula. Bagaimana ahjussi mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol bingung.

"kapan kau akan pintar Chanyeol-ah! Aku sudah mencari informasi tentang itu." Yunho terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang entah polos atau bodoh –"

"Ah! Aku mengerti!" Chanyeol memekik.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau laporkan dari kepulanganmu kemarin? Bagaimana dengan beijing?"

"orang itu disini Ahjussi. Disekolah ini" Chanyeol berubah serius.

_**The Wolf**_

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun memekik saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki Aula.

"Maaf sayang. Aku agak lama. Ada hal penting tadi" Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun.

Sekarang para pelatih memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Entah ia pergi kemana. Sehun hanya celingak-celinguk mencarinya.

'sial'! umpat Sehun

"BAIKLAH! KITA MULAI DARI FORMASI" Eunhyuk memekik dan langsung dibantu oleh yang lainnya untuk membagi kami yang terpilih untuk penampilan pembukaan. Dan latihan pun dimulai.

-skip-

Akhirnya latihanpun selesai. Mereka sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Mereka pun sudah keluar dari area Aula.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan merangkul tangannya.

"pulang bersama?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"tentu sayang. Tapi, tunggu dulu Aku mau bicara dengan Sehun dulu ya." Chanyeol melepas rangkulan Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menghampiri Sehun. Melihat Chanyeol yang menghampirinya Sehun langsung memulai percakpan diantara mereka.

"Yunho ahjussi?" Sehun bertanya.

"Ne. Menurutmu bagaimana kita bertanya pada orang itu Sehun-ah.?" Chanyeol serius.

"Bukankah Yunho ahjussi belum memberikan perintah? Kita tunggu saja nanti" Sehun menjelaskan. Setelah melihat D.O dan Kai yang keluar dari Aula. Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku pulang dengan Kyungsoo." Sehun berlalu dan menghampiri D.O.

"Baekkie sayang~ ayo kita pulang!." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan pergi menghampiri mobil sport merah miliknya.

"Hey! Jangan macam-macam dengan Kekasihku Oh Sehun.!" Kai menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun hanya menampilkan smirknya. "Jika aku melakukan sesuatu kau mau apa Kai?" Sehun menatap remeh pada Kai.

"Akan kubunuh kau Sehun!" Kai memekik kesal dan segera di tahan D.O

"Sudahlah Kai. Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Tenang saja." D.O menenangkan.

"Baiklah ayo Kyungsoo-ah." Sehun berlalu terlebih dahulu menuju mobil sport hitam miliknya.

**-TBC-**

Gimana? Siapakah orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol dan sehun? Lanjut atau nggak? Review yaaaa. Makasih yang udah ngikutin nih ff.. author terharu liat ada yang selalu ng-review. Makasiiih banyak. #big HUG. Kalo agak telat maap yaa. Soalnya saya juga ngebagi waktu dengan ff HunHan yang saya buat#promosi. Hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Saya balik! Hueheheh author mau minta maaf kalo ceritanya ngawur. Atau gak nyambung. Soalnya nih ya, author bagi cerita dulu#plakk. Laptop author lagi dirawat intensif di rumah sakit terdekat. Jadi saya ngetik nih ff di notebook orang. Sistem saya ngetiknya itu. Kalau saya dapet feels. Saya langsung ngetik. Dua atau tiga jam berikutnya langsung saya post. Pokoknya susah deh! Apalagi ff yang harus saya update ada 2!#malah curhat.

Oo iya untuk contoh jelmaan white wolf, black wolf sama moon kristal bisa diliat di foto ff ini ya?

Ya udalah. Author bales review duluu~

**BunnyPoro** : hehe cepet soalnya udah selesai ulangan nih! Pinter? AMIN dah!

**Parkjc **: ini udah dipanjangin kok! Sepanjang Kris#lah?

**kang hyun yoo : **wadeh! Couple apaan tuh! Yaiyalah kai cemburu! Pasangan aru tau!

**Jaylyn Rui** : Chanyeol emang mata-matanya si Yunho. Iyaa semoga nilai kita bagusss #doa bareng#

**WulannS** : coba kilat lagi. Tapi author juga harus update ff 'eternal love' jadi kalo gak terlalu kilat mohon dimaklumi ne?

**DianaSangadji **: kalo terlalu fokus sama KaiSoonya ceritanya gak ketahuan dong? Huehehehe

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Sehun emang gak tau kondisi tuh! Emang cadel tuh anak! #lah?

**siscaMinstalove** : hueheehehe siapa ya kira-kiraaaa liat aja ya lanjutannya cinteeh

**kyungieee** : kalo penasaran terus baca ne?#maksa

**ajib4ff** : Huuehehehe siapa yaaw? Kasi tau gak yaaa? Liat lanjutannya aja ne? Makasih doanya ^^

**Cast : KaiSoo and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Kai milik D.O, dan D.O milik saya#plakk.**

**Happy reading^^**

Sekarang Kai sedang menunggu Jessica menjemputnya. Appanya menyuruh ia pulang dengan Jessica. Ia tak menolaknya karena ia takut tersesat lagi. Tak lama keluar seorang murid. Murid yang diingatnya sama sama ditempatkan untuk penampilan pembuka bersamanya. Xiumin. Kai mengingat nama tersebut karena tadi ia sempat berbincang dengannya di Aula.

"Apa kau melihat Chen?" Xiumin bertanya pada Kai.

"Eo? Chen? Eung,.." Kai terlihat berfikir. Tentu saja dia berpikir. Ia tidak tau yang mana yang namanya Chen!

"Kau pasti tidak mengenalnya ya? Huft.. mungkin ia masih didalam." Xiumin berdiri tepat disebelah Kai.

"eehehe" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

Hening..

25 menit berlalu, Kai sudah ratusan kali mengumpat karena harus menunggu selama ini

"Kau keren sekali! Pasti Kyungsoo sangat senang!" Xiumin membuka obrolan.

"Eo? Hehe. Biasa saja!" Kai malu-malu.

"Tidak sepertiku. Berduaan saja susah!" Xiumin kesal. Dari nada bicaranya sangat jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Bahkan sekarang aku harus menunggunya!" Xiumin hendak meninggalkan Kai karena ia sudah lelah menunggu orang yang bernama Chen.

Namun tiba-tiba pergerakan Xiumin terhenti dan langsung didekap oleh seorang namja dari belakang.

"Mian Chagi. Tadi Yesung songsaengnim ingin berbicara denganku." Chen berbicara dengan dagu yang ditautkan pada bahu Xiumin.

Kai yang melihatnya langsung membuat kesimpulan bahwa namja barusan adalah Chen.

"Berbicara saja sana dengan songsaengnim! Aku sudah tidak peduli. Lepaskan aku!" Xiumin memberontak.

Kai agak canggung dengan keadaan ini. Ia menelpon jessica beberapa kali. Namun, sial nasibmu nak! Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia terjebak diantara perkelahian antar sepasang kekasih? Oh Konyol!

Chen membalikkan tubuh Xiumin. Sedangkan Xiumin masih saja mengoceh tak jelas. Meluapkan semua emosinya yang ia tahan.

Tiba-tiba

'

.

.

.

Cup~

Chen mengecup bibir Xiumin singkat. Spontan Xiumin terdiam. Semburat merah kini muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf sayang~ lain kali aku tidak akan seperti itu ne? Sekarang kita pulang oke?" Chen menatap Xiumin. Dan diangguki oleh Xiumin.

"Kami pergi dulu ya." Chen berpamitan mewakili Xiumin juga. Karena Xiumin masih belum bisa berbicara kurasa.

"sial! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya disini?" Kai mengumpat. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terdiam. Ia memikirkan bagaimana jika kejadian tadi terjadi padanya dan D.O. kai menampilkan Smirknya. Namun ia terhenyak saat sebuah mobil BMW yang membunyikan klaksonnya.

"SIALAN KAU JESSICA!" Kai memekik.

_**The Wolf**_

"HUAAH! Aku capek Tao-ah! Hosh. Hosh." D.O tersengal sengal ditengah latihannya.

"Kau masih harus banyak belajar Kyungsoo-ah. Kau terlalau lamban untuk seekor Srigala." Yunho menyahut dari belakang.

"eum.. Ahjussi benar. Kau harus meningkatkan kecepatanmu Kyungsoo. Dan juga kau harus bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu dalam bentuk serigala sepenuhnya." Tao menyambung.

"Kau harus menggunakan Taring dan kukumu Kyungsoo-ah." Sekarang Sehun yyang menambahkan.

"Satu-satu dong! Aku kan masih pemula!" D.O mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aigoooo. Mereka hanya memberitahukan padamu sayang~" Jaejoong merangkul anaknya.

"tapi D.O masih capek eomma!" D.O mengadu pada eommanya manja.

"Jangan terlalu manja sayang~" Jaejoong mengelus surai milik D.O.

"Kau harus sudah memperbaiki semua yang Appa, Tao, dan Sehun sebutkan tadi sebelum bulan purnama nanti." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Memangnya kapan bulan purnamanya akan muncul?" D.O bertanya sambil menatap Manik mata milik Appanya.

"3 minggu dari sekarang." Yunho menjawab.

"Kita harus tetap berjaga-jaga. Apapun bisa terjadi pada saat itu." Yunho melanjutkan.

"Bukankah itu bertepatan dengan pentas seni disekolah kita Kyungsoo?" Sehun menerawang.

"AH! Iya benar!" D.O memekik.

"Jadi bagaimana Appa? Aku ingin ikut pentas seni itu~" D.O memujuk Appanya.

"Tenang saja. Kalian tetap bisa mengikuti acara tersebut. Tapi kau tetapp harus berjaga-jaga Kyungsoo-ah. Dan kau Sehun. Kau harus tetap siap kapanpun aku memanggilmu." Yunho menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah ahjussi" Sehun menjawab.

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan latihannya Kyungsoo-ah. Nanti malam aku ada janji" Tao menggerutu.

"Kau berjanjian dengan pacarmu yaaa?" Sehun menggoda Tao.

"eum.. Kau yang tidak punya pacar diam saja!" Tao menyindir Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mempunya pacar kok! Liat saja!" Sehun menyolot.

_**The Wolf**_

Kai memasuki rumahnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan Jessica. Ditambah lagi D.O tidak membalas satupun sms yang ia kirimkan padanya.

Namun belum reda kekesalannya, sekarang ia melihat Luhan dan Kris sedang berbicara dengan Appa dan Eommanya.

"Sial!" Kai mengumpat. Ia hendak menghindari ke-5 orang yang berada dirumahnya ini. Termasuk Jessica.

Baru saja Kai hendak menaiki tangga, Jessica langsung menyahutinya. Benar-benar cari mati tuh anak.

"Kau mau kemana eoh? Pura-pura tidak mengerti kondisi ya?" Jessica mrngejek Kai.

Kai sudah benar-benar geram. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengeluarkan taring dan mata biru miliknya. Ia menyeringai.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup ahjuma?"Kai menatap tajam Jessica.

"Kau belum terlalu kuat. Jadi jangan terlalu sok!" Jessica meremehkan Kai.

"Hentikan Jessica. Atau aku yang akan merobek dagingmu itu." Heechul angkat bicara. Jessica hanya mendelik dan terdiam. Tentu saja ia takut dengan saudaranya yang lebih tua itu.

"Kai. Kau sudah tau kan? Luhan dan Kris akan membantumu meningkatkan kemampunmu." Hankyung berbicara.

"Bulan purnama nanti kita akan menyerang mereka. Tapi kita harus tetap berjaga dengan keadaan apapun." Hankyung melanjutkan.

"Kita tidak ingin kau terlibat. Tapi kita tidak tau apa yang akan direncanakan mereka. Jadi pada saat itu kau akan ditemani oleh Jessica" Eommanya membantu menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Asal mereka tidak menggangguku!" Kai menatap tajam kearah luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menyeringai.

"Jangan terlalu kasar Kai. Kau itu sudah dewasa." Kris berbicara untuk pertma kalinya semenjak Kai datang.

"Bagaimana bisa pria kekanakan ini sudah mempunyai pacar?" Luhan mengejek.

Mendengarnya, Heechul langsung menatap Kai yang sudah terdiam dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Apa itu benar sayang? Apa dia manusia? Kau tidak seharusnya berhubungan dengan manusia." Heechul menghampiri Kai.

"Aku tidak peduli. Apapun dia aku tetap mencintainya. Kalian tidak bisa mencegah keinginanku yang satu ini." Kai meninggalkan mereka semua dan menuju ke kamarnya.

_**The Wolf**_

D.O baru saja selesai mandi. Lelah. Ia benar benar lelah sekarang. Ia melepas kalung permata merah miliknya. Kalung yang menghilangkan aura serigalanya dan juga fisik keserigalaannya. Setiap White Wolf mempunyai ini untuk bersosialisai diluar. Begitu juga Black Wolf. Ayahnya pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka juga menggunakan kalung yang sama seperti mereka hanya saja warna permata kalungnya biru. Kalung ini tidak akan berfungsi saat diterangi cahaya bulan penuh atau bulan purnama.

D.O sekarang sudah berbaring di atas kasur miliknya. Ia teringat dengan handpone miliknya. Ia pun meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan Handpone miliknya. Saat dibuka D.O langsung tersenyum 15 message belum terbaca dan semuanya dari Kai. Mulai dari menanyakan "sedang apa Kyungie~". "Kau dimana?". "Apa Kau sudah makan sayang?". Sampai massage yang berisi kekesalan.

**From : Kai**

**Kyungie~ah! Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak membalas massageku? Apa kau masih dengan Sehun eoh? Akan kubunuh dia besok!**

D.O hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Setelah itu ia membalas massage tersebut.

**To : Kai**

**Mian~ dari tadi aku gak megang hp Kai~ah. Aku tidak sedang bersama sehun kok. ^^ jangan cemburu terus dong!**

D.O pun mengirimnya dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun, baru 5 menit ia memejamkan matanya, Handponenya berdering.

**From : Kai**

**Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku cemburu karena aku sayang sama kamu kyungie~!. Apa kau belum tidur sayang?**

D.O kembali terkekeh dan membalas massage tersebut

_**The Wolf**_

Yunho sedang berdiri di atap rumahnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian seekor serigala putih meloncat ke atap rumahnya dan berubah wujud menjadi seorang manusia.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol-ah? Sudah kau tanyakan pada orang itu?" Yunho bertanya.

"Ne ahjussi. Orang tersebut menyuruh kita untuk datang pada saat bulan purnama nanti. Tepat seperti rencana tersebut." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Ingat! Tujuan kita hanya ingin membuat kristal tersebut kembali utuh. Bukan untuk menggunakannya!" Yunho menatap kearah langit.

"Eum.. dan juga ia menyuruh kita membawa pecahan yang kita miliki." Chanyeol menyahut.

"oo iya.. bukankah kemarin kau bilang bahwa orang itu satu sekolah denganmu?" Yunho bertanya.

"oh itu! Aku salah ahjussi. Lay hanya saudara dari orang itu." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"oo ya? Siapa nama dari saudaranya itu.?" Yunho beralih kepada Chanyeol.

"Suho. Namanya Suho." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Baiklah! Teruskan pekerjaanmu. Lindungi Kyungsoo jangan lupa. Sekarang kau bisa pergi" Yunho menjelaskan.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi posisi merangkak dan seketika ia berubah wujud kembali. Dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Semua ini harus selesai sekarang juga" Yunho menggumam sendiri.

"Tidak boleh ada korban lagi. Ini semua harus selesai." Lanjutnya

_**The Wolf**_

Kai sedang berbaring senang sambil memegang handponenya. Baru saja ia mengirim sebuah pesan untuk kekasih tercintanya.

**to : Kyungie~**

**Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku cemburu karena aku sayang sama kamu kyungie~!. Apa kau belum tidur sayang?**

Setelah sebuah pesan masuk. Kai secepat kilat membukanya.

**From : Kyungie~**

**Aku baru saja mau tidur Kai~ kau?**

Kai agak kesal karena isi pesan itu berarti Kekasihnya sudah ingin memasuki alam mimpi miliknya.

**To : Kyungie~**

**Yasudah tidur saja ya sayang~ ku juga mau tidur. Jaljaa~**

Kai mengirim pesan tersebut. Taklama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk. Setelah membacaya Kai tersenyum dan membuat posisinya untuk tidur.

**From : Kyungie~**

**Baiklah. Jalja Kai-ah~**

_**The Wolf**_

"Suho-ah. Bukankah dia teman satu sekolahku?" Lay bertanya pada Suho.

"Ya sayang. Ia adalah seorang White Wolf. Ia membuat perjanjian denganku." Suho menjelaskan.

"Apa tentang Pecahan Kristal yang kau jaga itu Suho-ah?" Lay bertanya lagi.

"eum." Suho hanya bergumam.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli tentang itu Suho-ah. Kau menderita karena kristal bodoh itu. Untuk apa kau menjaganya? Apa kau lupa bahwa ayahmu meninggal akibat mempertahankan pecahan kristal tersebut?" Lay mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Sayang~ Ini sudah tugasku. Sudah secara turun temurun ini dilakukan. Seharusnya kau sebagai kekasihku, kau harus membantuku sayang~" Suho memeluk Lay. Lay hanya membalas pelukan dari Suho. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Memang itulah kenyataannya.

Mereka Kekasih? Ya. Mereka adalah kekasih. Tapi orang-orang mengira mereka adalah saudara. Karena sejak keil Lay dirawat oleh orang tua Suho. Mereka baru pindah dari beijing. Dan mereka telah menjalani hubungan itu semenjak orang tua Suho meninggal.

"Tapi. Apa kau yakin orang tadi tidak hanya mengincar kristal tersebut?" Lay mendongakkan keplanya.

"Kalau mereka hanya ingin mengincar kekuatan kristal tersebut. Ia pasti sudah mencurinya. Bukan membuat kesepakatan seperti tadi. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan Black Wolf." Suho menggumam.

_**The Wolf**_

Luhan sedang terduduk di balkon rumahnya. Hening tanpa suara. Tenang. Sangat tenang. Namun tiba-tiba handponenya berdering setelah dilihat. Terdapat massage dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

**From : 08xx-xxx-xxx**

**Bagaimana caraku membuatmu tertarik Luhanie~?**

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Entah mengapa ia tidak mengabaikan massage tersebut. Ia membalasnya.

**To : 08xx-xxx-xxx**

**Siapa kau? Aku tertarik dengan orang yang berani blak-blakan. Dan aku suka orang yang memiliki style yang menarik. Tidak membosankan.**

Tak berapa lama Handponenya berdering lagi.

**From : 08xx-xxx-xxx**

**Baiklah. Kita lihat besok. Luhanie~**

Luhan kembali mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak membalas massage terakhir itu ia mengabaikannya.

"Dasar bocah. Apa yang bisa kau tunjukkan huh?" Luhan menggumam pelan sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tanpa melakukan apapun. Kau sudah membuatku tertarik padamu Sehun-ah" Luhan melanjutkan dan tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Menikmati keheningan malam.

—**The Wolf—**

Huaaa gimana? Ada yang kurang jelas kah? Silahkan review ne? Makasih buat yang udah polow, favorite, atau review ne? Mian kalo rada-rada nggak nyambung. Asal readers tau. Tiap chapter tuh gak pernah author tunda atu cicil. Tiap author mau update. Ya langsung author ketik. Kalo udah selesai ya author update. Apalagi sekarang author harus ngebagi feel buat KaiSoo dan HunHan.. hehe mian yaa author jadi curhat hehe. Oo iyaaa di chap ini ChenMin dan Sulay udah keluar kaan? Buat HunHan dan Taoris emang sengaja dibuat gantung. Pas klimaksnya nanti baru jelas. Bentar lagi klimaks dari ceritanya kok. Tapi gatau juga sih#plaak.. Lanjutin gak niih? #digampar readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Gini yaaa author jelasin beberapa hal dulu. ChenMin bukan warewolf. Karena kemaren ada yang nanya couple ini. Author masukin deh. Makanya moment mereka yang paling so sweet. Sedangkan HunHan dan TaoRis saya buat gantung karena mereka termasuk pemeran utama. Sedangkan ChanBaek. Chanyeolnya memang whitewolf. Tapi baekhyunnya mereka nggak tau bagsa mereka masing-masing. Karena kalung yang mereka pake itu menyembunyikan aura Wolf milik mereka masing-masing. Oke deh sekian~

Balasan review kemaren~

**Kang Hyun Yoo** : iyaaa mereka pada musuhan. Ini udah dilanjut kok kak ^^

**ajib4ff** : sebenrnya bukan yang tarzan-tarzan. Tapi yang eunhyuk-eunhyuk(?) kan monyet pada suka gantungan di pohon#Digigiteunhyuk. Baek bukan wolf ^^. Kalo Layho itu mereka kekasih yang menjaga the Moon kristal. Gomawo doanyaa~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : hehe saya emang sengaja buat mereka semesra mungkin. Karena chap selanjutnya mereka bakalan jarang muncul. Haha Lulu emang suka jual mahal. Sampe males saya beli sama lulu#lah? Apaan coba?

**BBCnindy** : #bighug# selamat datang readers baruuu~ sebenarnya gak ada istilah readers baru ato lama.. pertama-tama makassiiih udah mau baca fict abal gaje milik saya~. Iya ini udah dilanjut koook.^^

**Jaylyn Rui :** sengaja dibikin rumit. Serumit hairstyle milik sehun(?). mereka bukan vampir loh! Tapi kelelawar vampir#gubrak

**kyeoptafadila** : makasih udah bilang baguus~ jadi terharu nih#lap iler. Hehe author coba kuatin lagi nih di chap selanjutnya.

**WulannS** : tentang serigala yang baik dan yang jahat bakal dijelasin disini ya~ silahkan baca aja~

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : iya niih author sempat bingung mau gimana pas actionnya. Tapi dapet feel pas denger lagu wolf. Semoga aja yah feelnya bagus. Dan actionnya bagus~ dan semoga aja greget.

**BunnyPoro** : diatas udah dijelasin ya babe!

**Regitata** : akuh gak misahin KaiSoo koook. Soalnya ganahaaaaan :D tapi author nih sukanya buat cerita yang pisah dulu baru bersatu lagi. Kyk ff hunhan yang tengah di post juga. Hhehe

**siscaMinstalove** : ngapain terharu? Gak usah terharu! Langsung nangis aja!#plakk. Iyaaa orang yang dimaksud tuh Lay. Dia kekasih suhoo alias LayHo~. Hehe iyaaa pas bulan purnama nanti bakalan ada actionnya. Dan semoga aja greget~

**Yuna K** : kalo kamu manis saya apaan dooong? –"

**Cast : KaiSoo and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Kai milik D.O, dan D.O milik saya#plakk.**

**Happy reading^^**

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Hari dimana hanya akan ada kegiatan Ekstrakurikuler di sekolah. Hari ini mereka ber-12 juga disuruh untuk datang ke sekolah untuk latihan.

Kai sedang berdiri di depan gerbang. Ia sedang menunggu kedatangan kekasih tercintanya D.O. tak lama kemudian ia melihat D.O datang bersama sehun. Saat D.O keluar ia pun langsung menghambur kearahnya.

"Pagi sayaaaaaang~"

"eum. Pagi." D.O udah senyam senyum malu.

Taklama Sehun pun keluar dari mobil sport hitamnya. Kai sudah hampir memekik melihat Sehun dengan style yang errr... ia benar-benar kalah kali ini.

"YA! Kau apakan rambutmu eoh?" Kai menunjuki rambut Sehun yang ia buat seperti pelangi. Alias warna-warni.

"Kau bodoh ya Kai? Tentu saja aku warnai" Sehun mentertawakan Kai.

"Hei! Kalau yang itu aku juga tau!" Kai kesal. Ia mengumpat beberapa kali pada Sehun.

"Kau iri ya? Karena Hairstyle milikku lebih keren eoh? Sebenarnya ini salah satu upaya untuk mendekati Luhan." Sehun merapikan rambutnya.

"EO? IRI KAU BILANG? LIHAT SAJA AKU AKAN MENGUBAH RAMBUTKU MENJADI LEBIH KEREN!" Kai benar-benar memekik. Sampai-sampai D.O harus memegang lengannya agar tidak menerjang Sehun saat itu juga.

"Okey. Aku tunggu" Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan D.O.

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti lebih keren! Apa-apaan dia? Karena Luhan? Oh tuhan! Dia pasti Gila" Kai mengomel ditempat.

"Sudahlah Kai. Itu haknya. Lagipula jika kau memang iri itu wajar kok" D.O mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kyungie sayaaang~ pacarmu ini pasti jauh lebih keren darinya. Dan aku tidak iri padanya! Lihaat saja nanti pada saat pentas seni!" Kai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah. Kita masuk saja sekarang." D.O berjalan duluan. Dan diikuti Kai dari belakang.

_**The Wolf**_

Sehun sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Namun terhenti saat melihat sesosok namja dengan rambut merah maroon yang sedang berdiri di taman belakang sekolah. Melihatnya Sehun pergi untuk menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Sehun duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di belakang namja tadi. Luhan. Luhan lah namja tersebut. Ia pun membalikkan wajahnya menatap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Luhan bertanya pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar Luhan berbicara tanpa nada keketusan di dalamnya.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun memancing Luhan.

"Kau hanya main-main. Kau tidak tau perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau masih bocah." Luhan menjawab masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun.

.

.

Grep

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Menghirup aroma tengkuk Luhan. Hangat. Luhan merasakan kehangatan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sungguh! Apa kau butuh bukti? Atau kau memang tidak menyukaiku Luhan Hyung?" Sehun berbicara setengah berbisik di bahu Luhan.

Luhan hanya membatu dengan perlakuan Sehun. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Sungguh. Ia berharap akan ada yang datang dan merusak semua ini. Namun kenyataannya pahit. Tak ada seorangpun yang melalui tempat itu.

"Lu?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Luhan. Sekarang ia telah membalikkan tubuh Luhan untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Coba kau tatap mataku. Apa aku terlihat main-main Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

Luhan menatap Sehun. Sungguh! Sekarang ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tak menangis sekarang. Ia takut ia menjalani jalan yang salah. Luhan masih ragu dengan Sehun.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan memukul dada Sehun agak keras.

"Lu.." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Jika memang kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku bisa menjauhimu." Sehun menatap Luhan sendu. Setelah itu ia menarik tangannya dari wajah cantik Luhan. Dan ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Luhan sedikit menekan perkataannya. Membuat Sehun berhenti dan membalikka tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan.

"Kau menyebalkan OH SEHUN! Kau sudah membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu!" Luhan memelankan suaranya. Namun Sehun masih bisa mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum sekarang. Tentu saja ia senang. Luhan secara tidak langsung telah menerima pernyataan cintanya. Ia kembali mendekati Luhan yang sudah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia sayang~" Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Aku hyungmu!" Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan.

"Baiklah Lulu Hyung~" Sehun sedikit menekankan nada bicaranya.

Sekarang Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Luhan yang awalnya menunduk pun mendongak karena merasa dipandangi. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan dan.

.

.

.

Cup~

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Luhan yang awalnya terkejut, sekarang telah menutup matanya. Ia menikmati sentuhan tersebut. Tak ada nafsu didalamnya. Hanya perasaan Cinta. Cinta yang tulus.

_**The Wolf**_

Di Aula. Sebagian dari mereka telah berkumpul disana. ChenMin yang sedang ber-lovey dovey, Lay yang sedang latihan sendiri, Kai yang gak mau lepas dari D.O, dan Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan para pelatih dan penanggung jawab sudah berkumpul. Mulai dari Eunhyuk, Yesung songsaengnim, Choi songsaengnim, dan Sungmin.

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan memasuki Aula sekolah dengan berpegangan tangan. Kai yang pertama kali melihatnya hanya cengo dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Disusul dengan Choi songsaengnim yang udah kayak fujo akut.

Sekarang HunHan sudah berhenti dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Kita pisah disini sayang~" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas dan pergi ke arah teman-temannya.

Adegan barusan sudah membuat Aula sepi. Terkejut. Sayang? Jadi mereka sudah jadian? Itulah pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikiran mereka yang berada disana.

"Sehun-ah. Kau sudah pacaran dengan Luhan?" Baek menyambar duluan.

"eum" Sehun bergumam dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang berada di sebrang sana.

"UAAA! Gimana ceritanya?" Chanyeol ikutan nyosor.

Sehun menatap temannya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"aku tidak akan cerita pada kalian." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"cih! Apa-apaan Luhan itu? Ckck" Kai menatap Luhan tajam.

"Kai-ah. Mulai sekarang jangan macam-macam kau dengan kekasihku. Atau aku akan mencabik-cabik dagingmu itu." Sehun menyeringai.

Kai hanya mengalihkan pandangannya malas. Sambil memutar bola matanya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit. Akhirnya latihan pun dimulai.

_**The Wolf**_

-skip-

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pentas seni akan diadakan. Pentas seni tersebut akan dimulai pukul 19:00 KST. Hari ini juga. Adalah hari dimana White Wolf akan menyerahkan pecahan Moon kristal pada Suho.

-Yunho house-

"Tepat setelah matahari terbenam." Yunho menatap semua yang berada disana.

Sehun, Tao, D.O, dan istrinya Jaejoong.

"aku tidak meminta bantuan dari yang lainnya karena kurasa itu akan merepotkan." Yunho melanjutkan.

"Jaejoong dan Tao harus pergi bersamaku. Dan Sehun, kurasa kau juga harus berangkat bersamaku." Yunho menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah." Sehun menjawab tegas.

"Aku kesekolah gapapa kan?" D.O menatap ayahnya.

"ne. Disana sudah ada yang akan menjagamu" Yunho menatap anaknya.

"Sehun. Pergi cari tau kemana Suho akan pergi petang nanti."

"Baiklah" Sehun pun pergi dari ruang tamu itu.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini semua sekarang"

-Hankyung house-

"Hankyung-ah! Aku tidak mau tau! Kristal tersebut harus kau dapatkan!"

"Tapi appa. Kita tidak tau kekuatan mereka sekarang."

" Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu!"

"Kris, Luhan, Jessica dan istrimu harus pergi petang nanti untuk mencegah mereka!"

"tapi, Jessica aku kirim untuk menjaga Kai di sekolah"

"Sooman ahjussi. Kenapa kau selalu seenakmu saja? Kau menyuruh kami sedangkan kau tidak pergi" Jessica menggerutu

"Kau jangan banyak bicara sicca!" Sooman membentaknya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi nanti" Heechul bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa aku juga harus ikut?" Kris bertanya pelan.

"tentu saja! Kau harus ikut!" sooman menyahut cepat.

_**The Wolf**_

18:45 KST.

Cuaca sedang mendung dan mengakibatkan cahaya bulan tidak sampai ke permukaan bumi. Mengakibatkan Kai, D.O dan Chanyeol tidak berubah menjadi wujud wolf mereka. Itu sebuah keuntungan karena mereka sedang berada di sekolah.

-Yunho house-

"Ia akan pergi ke pentas seni disekolah nanti. Ia akan menyaksikan penampilan dari saudaranya" Sehun melapor pada Yunho.

"Baiklah. Kita akan kesana" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya. Dan diikuti oleh Jaejoong dan Tao.

"Hunie~" To memnggil Sehun sebelum ia keluar.

"Eum?" Sehun menyahut.

"Pikiranku tidak enak" Tao berucap lirih.

"Sudahlah Tao. Mungkin kau hanya gugup" Sehun menenangkan Tao. Dan mereka pun pergi menuju 'Sky senior high school'.

_**The Wolf**_

-school-

Sekarang mereka yang ditempatkan untuk penampilan pembuka sedang beriap-siap dibelakang panggung. Mereka telah menggunakan Kostum gothic serba hitam. Karena mereka akan menampilkan lagu milik EXO-Wolf.

"Dimana Sehun?" Kai bertanya pada D.O.

"Dia ada keperluan, jadi posisinya digantikan oleh Taemin" D.O menjelaskan tanpa menatap kai. Ia gugup.

"Kurang ajar dia! Padahal aku ingin memperlihatkan Rambutku ini" Kai mengusap rambutnya yang telah dikepang-kepang.

Kai yang sadar tidak mendapat sahutan dari D.O pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih.

"Kau gugup eoh?" Kai bertanya.

"eum" D.O mengangguk.

"tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa" Kai mengelus surai hitam milik D.O.

_**The Wolf**_

Yunho, Jaejoong, Sehun, dan Tao dengan wujud srigalanya, saat ini sedang menuju ke sekolah D.O.

Namun, baru di tengah perjalanan mereka terhenti karena sesuatu yang berada dihadapan mereka saat ini. Black wolf. mereka sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya. sama-sama berwujud serigala. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka berubah wujud menjdi manusia dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Lu?"

"S-Sehun?" Luhan terbata.

"Duizhang?"

Kris yang berada tepat dihadapan Tao hanya menunduk.

"Yunho-ssi" Hankyung berkata penuh penekanan.

"Hankyung-ssi. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Ne. sudah sangat lama" Hankyung menyeringai

"Jaejoong-ah! kau semakin cantik ternyata"Heechul menatap Jaejoong.

"kau juga" Jaejoong menatap remeh kearah Heechul.

"Duizhang? apa-apaan ini?" Tao sedikit memekik.

"Jadi ini white wolf yang kau pintai informasi Kris-ah?" Hankyung menatap remeh kearah Tao.

"informasi? jadi kau menyisipkan mata-mata diantara kami?" Jaejoong setengah marah.

"hahah Ne! kalian kira kami berada disini berkat informasi dari siapa eoh?"

"Kurang ajar kau HANKYUNG!" Yunho sedikit memekik.

"Kau yang terlalu bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan kalian harus menyingkir sekarang!"

"Kami tidak mau!" Hankyung meremehkan.

Sejenak, Sehun, Tao dan Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Taklama mereka mengangguk seakan mengerti hanya dengan menatap Yunho. Dan Dengan seketika mereka berubah wujud menjadi serigala dan memisahkan diri alias berpencar. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Ia masih berdiri di hadapan Hankyung.

"Kalian Kejar mereka!" Hankyung memekik. Setelah pekikan tersebut. Luhan, Kris dan Heechul pun mengejar Sehun, Tao dan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau membuang waktumu disini eoh?" Yunho memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Kau pasti tau apa yang aku inginkan." Hankyung menatap Yunho tajam dengan manik biru miliknya.

"Kau mau menyerahkannya dengan baik-baik atau aku paksa eoh?" Hankyung melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya bodoh!" Yunho berkata dengan nada suara yang agak inggi.

"Baiklah! Aku harus menggunakan cara kasar kalau begitu" Hankyung mengeuarkan taring dan kukunya dan siap menerjang Yunho.

"Baik! Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang nanti" Yunho menyeringai dan mengeluarkan mata merah menyalanya. Diikuti taring dan kukunya.

Jaejoong berhenti seketika saat melihat seekor serigala yang menghalanginya. Bersaaman mereka merubah wujud menjadi manusia. Heechul. Orang yang bermanik mata biru berada tepat di depan jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Kau masih cantik Jaejoong-ah" Heechul menyeringai.

"Kau juga. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kau semakin cantik Heechul-ah"

"Hahaha. Bagaimana kalau aku menggores wajahmu sedikit? Pasti akan sangat menarik!" Heechul mengeluarkan Taring dan kukunya.

Jaejoong yang awalnya sedikit menunduk. Mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata merah menyala dan taring yang telah menyertai seringainya.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya. Aku yang akan menggores wajah cantikmu Heechul-ah"

"Baby~"

Mendengar hal tersebut. Tao langsung merubah wujudnya dan berbalik kearah suara tersebut.

"Baby~ Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud sayang~ sungguh! Aku tidak berbohong dengan perasaanku padamu" Kris menunduk.

"Perasaan apa? Apa maksudmu? Apa kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya?"

.

.

Deg.

Kalimat terakhir benar-benar menghancurkan Kris.

"Baby~ apa maksudmu? Aku kekasihmu sayang~" Kris menatap sendu dengan manik birunya.

"Kau bukan kekasihku!" Tao memekik. Sedangkan Kris semakin memutih karena pucat.

"Kekasihku tidak akan pernah membohongiku! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Hanya Duizhang yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu!" Tao berteriak serak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

"Tao-ah~~. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku" Kris semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf!" Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dengan manik mata merah miliknya yang berair.

"Saat ini kau adalah musuhku!" Tao mengeluarkan taring dan kukunya.

"Tao~" Kris panik melihat tao saat ini

Tao yang dipanggil seakan menulikan diri. Saat ini ia meringkuk dan seketika berubah menjadi seekor white wolf. Dan siap menerjang Kris.

"Lu~" Sehun menatap Luhan dihadapannya. Yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Ia terdiam. Ia masih tak bisa percaya dengan keadaan ini. Ia kecewa1 ia menyesal! Benar-benar menyesal mengenal Sehun yang harus ia lawan sekarang. Ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang benar-benar kacau.

.

.

.

Grep.

Sehun memeluk Luhan. Luhan sedikit terlonjak dengan keadaan itu. Ia tak mengira Sehun akan meakukannya pada saat dimana mereka berada di kubu berbeda. Luhan tak melawan. Ia menangis sekarang. Tak bisa ia tahan emosi itu. Sungguh! Bahkan ia terisak sekarang.

"Sudahlah lu~" Sehun mengelus surai Luhan.

"Kita pasti akan bersama. Akan aku pikirkan bagaimana kita bersama. Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk bersamamu. Aku akan melakukannya Lu~"

.

.

Luhan semakin terguncang. Nyawa? Yang benar saja. Jika ia tak melawan sehun saat ini. Bisa dipastikan ia dan sehun benar-benar akan dicabik oleh Sooman dan Hankyung.

Luhan memejamkan mata hitamnya. Dan berubah menjadi biru terang saat membukanya kembali. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh darinya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Kau tetaplah musuh saat ini bagiku" Luhan menatap Sehun lekat.

Luhan menahan sekuat tenaga Tangisan yang hendak keluar. Bahkan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akibat itu. Sungguh ia tak sanggup melakukan ini. Ia sungguh mencintai oraang yang berada dihadapannya.

Sehun hanya membelalakkan matannya. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali sendu.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku tidak akan melawan Lu~ aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Luhan semakin bergetar. 'Tuhan. Tolonglah aku saat ini' Luhan bergumam.

—**TBC—**

Akhirnya saya apdet. Maaf maaf semaaf maafnya karena gak sekilat kemaren. Soalnya notebook yang biasa dipake author buat ngetik dipake. Dan author sempat gak dapet feels karena kena marah sama ortu kemaren.

Kalo boleh sedikit curhat nih yaa.. Author kemaren kena marah habis-habisan karena keseringan nulis daripadaa belajar. Tapi coba deh readers pikir? Sekarang author udah selesai ulangan masih aja disuruh belajar? Apalagi kalo author ngelakuin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan korea selaluuu aja dikritik. Gak bisa liat author bahagia kali ya?

Boro-boro ngegalauin konser. Dengerin lagu dirumah aaja susah. Kalo readers diposisi author gimana? stress kali ya? Author Cuma mau pengertiannya aja. Dan terimakasih ama readers yang udah mau baca. Review dan lain-lain.

TERIMA KASIH SEKALI AGI *bow


	7. Chapter 7

Haiiii~~ _**Baby Flame**_ balik lagi#diemparSendal.

Hehe saya bales Review dulu ne?

**Kyungieee** : maap yaa review yg di chap 6 gak dibalees T.T. KaiSo gak berantem kok. Cuma cakar-cakran(?).

**Shintadp** : ini udah diusahain cepet ne? kasian banget sampe kebelet?

**Jaylyn Rui**: jgn kebawa suasana doong! Nanti tersesat(?). udah dilanjut kook.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : huwaaaa. Makasih udah mau meweeek(?). huehehehe. Tapi jangan kebanyakan meweknya. Nanti embernya penuh!

**Parkjc** : makasih udah bilang keyen.. makasih juga buat 'puk-puk' nyaaa jihaaaaan*eh?

**ILoveSoMaxD** : makasih udah mau reviewdi chap 3. Iyaaakaaan lagu itu keyeeen bangeeet*highfivebareng*. Udah dilanjut cinteee.

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics** : gimana yaaa hubungan merekaa? Baca aja lanjutannya!*maksa*

**Lee Eun**: iyaaaa baby flame yg nulis aja sampe sesak napas(?)

**BBCnindy** : iyaaa baekbaek itu Human~~

**kyeoptafadila** : makasiiih udah bilang akuh daebaak#lapingus#. Buat adegan actionnya author takut gak dapet feels nih.

**siscaMinstalove** : pertanyaan cingu mungkin kejawab di chap ini kali ya? Hehehe makasih buat saran dan semangatnyaa. Jadi terharrruuuu#HugLuhan(?)

**Kang Hyun Yoo** : iyaaa udah lanjuut. Emang tuh si kkamjong! Tetep aja kan Sehun lebih Keyeen.

**Regitata** : mian kalo lebay. Soalnya authornyakan alay(?) tapi menurut author moment hunhan yang paling dapet feelsnya loh#posisimikir# hehe. Kaisoo moment? Emang sengaja nggak dibanyakin kemaren. Biar pada penasaran Buahahaha.

**BunnyPoro** : berarti kita senasib doong*Nangisbareng* dijawab lengkap biar ngerti. Kali aja yang lain juga nggak ngerti.

**ajib4ff** : makasih usulnyaa. Makasih semangatnyaaaa. Dan ini udah lanjuuut hehe.

**Cast : KaiSoo and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, cerita kependekan,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Kai milik D.O, dan D.O milik saya#plakk.**

**Happy reading^^**

**-Back to school-**

"Chanyeol-ah. Perasaanku tidak enak" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

"aku disini Baek. Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Sungguh" Chanyeol mengelus surai baekhyun.

"Mungkin aku hanya gugup" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Cup.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Sekarang masih gugup kah?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun.

"Eumm. Ah.. T-tidak lagi kok" baekhyun salah tingkah.

"HEI! KALIAN JANGAN PACARAN TERUS!" Kai memekik membuat ChanBaek menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Yang tidak bisa berlovey dovey hanya bisa iri ya baek." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan melewati Kai begitu saja.

Kai hampir menerjang Chanyeol karena kalimat yang ia katakana barusan. Tapi untungnyaa D.O dengan sekuat tenaga menahan amarah Kai!

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU PARK CHANYEOL!1 SETELAH AKU MEMBUNUH SEHUN!" Kai masih memekik dengan lengan yg ditahan D.O

"Sudahlah Kai" D.O mencoba menenangkan Kai.

"Tapi sayaaang~ mereka yang mencari gara-gara denganku~" Kai memasang wajah memelasnya.

"KALIAN CEPAT KEATAS PANGGUNG1 ACARANYA AKAN DIMULAI!" Sungmin memekik tiba-tiba.

_**The Wolf**_

**-back to Warewolf-**

_**TaoRis**_

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf!" Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dengan manik mata merah miliknya yang berair.

"Saat ini kau adalah musuhku!" Tao mengeluarkan taring dan kukunya.

Melihat perubahan Tao, Kris sedikit memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah.

"Tao~ jangan lakukan ini~" Kris berucap Lirih.

"Setelah sinar bulan tak terhalangi lagi. Aku akan dengan mudah membunuhmu!" Tao menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian ia berubah menjadi seekor serigala putih yang memposisikan dirinya untuk menerjang Kris.

"Tao~"

_**HunHan**_

"Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku tidak akan melawan Lu~ aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Luhan semakin bergetar. 'Tuhan. Tolonglah aku saat ini' Luhan bergumam. Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan sehangat ini. Apakah takdir jahat terhadapnya? Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya. Ia harus melawan Sehun. Ia harus melakukannya. Setelah tubuhnya sudah agak tenang Luhan menatap Sehun dengan manik biru miliknya.

Luhan menyeringai. "Kalau begitu sangat bagus! Aku akan dengan mudah membunuhmu Oh Sehun!" Luhan sedikit memekik.

Dapat Luhan lihat Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar pekikan Luhan barusan.

"Ditambah dengan Sinar bulan. Aku pasti akan menang! Tapi saying Bulan sedang terhalangi" Luhan melanjutkan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia berusaha berkata semeyakinkan mungkin. Dan dengan cepat ia bersiap menerjang Sehun.

"Lu~"

_**JaeHee**_

"Hahaha. Bagaimana kalau aku menggores wajahmu sedikit? Pasti akan sangat menarik!" Heechul mengeluarkan Taring dan kukunya.

Jaejoong yang awalnya sedikit menunduk. Mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata merah menyala dan taring yang telah menyertai seringainya.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya. Aku yang akan menggores wajah cantikmu Heechul-ah"

"OOyaaa? Kita lihat saja nanti." Heechul menyahut angkuh.

"Baik. Kita lihat wajah siapa yang masih utuh saat sinar bulan tak terhalangi lagi nanti"Jaejoong menatap kearah langit.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja Heechul-ah" Jaejoong melanjutkan. Jaejoong pun berubah menjadi seekor serigala dan dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kearah belakang Heechul.

_**YunHan**_

"Baiklah! Aku harus menggunakan cara kasar kalau begitu" Hankyung mengeuarkan taring dan kukunya dan siap menerjang Yunho.

"Baik! Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang nanti" Yunho menyeringai dan mengeluarkan mata merah menyalanya. Diikuti taring dan kukunya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau! Apa kau lupa apa keunggulan Black wolf?" Hankyung meremehkan.

"Aku tau Bodoh! Kaian memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang lebih baik dari kami. Tapi, kau masih saja bodoh Hankyung!" Yunho menyeringai.

"Kau lupa ya? Bahwa white wolf itu jauh lebih cerdas dari Black wolf?" Yunho melanjutkan.

"Sialan kau Yunho! Tak akan aku lepaskan Kau!" Hankyung sedikit memekik.

"Jika sinar bulan Terlihat, pasti ini akan menyenangkan bukan?" Yunho menyeringai pada Hankyung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kita mulai sekarang saja" Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya. Setelah itu ia merunduk untuk berubah wujud menjadi seekor Whitewolf dengan mata merah menyala. Ia memposisikan tubuh serigalanya dengan tegak dan..

"AAAUUUUUUU" Yunho melolong keras.

"Sial kau Yunho!

_**The Wolf**_

Sekarang mereka ber-12 sudah diarahkan untuk menuju ke atas panggung. Hanya menunggu Onew dan Kristal yang menjadi MC menyelesaikan ucapan sambutan dan yang lain-lain.

"Wah! Suho benar-benar datang!" Lay kegirangan melihat Suho yang tengah duduk di baris depan.

"OOooya? Baguslah. Ia lebih aman disini" Chanyeol menatap Suho.

"Maksudmu?" Lay mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol.

"Apakah mala mini?" Lay bertanya.

"eum." Chanyeol bergumam. Lay hanya mengagguk. Dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Suho lagi.

"AAAUUUUU"

Chanyeol, D.O, dan Kai sepontan menolehkan kepala mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri mendengar lolongan tersebut.

"Sial! Acara ini harus cepat selesai!" Chanyeol bergumam. Untung saja posisinya agak jaud dari Kai.

"sudah dimulai." Kai bergumam pelan. Gumaman yang bahkan tidak didengar oleh D.O di sampingnya.

"Baiklah! Ini dia penampilan pembuka dari Sky Senior high School! Yang akan dipersembahkan oleh 12 siswa piihan" Kristal menatap Onew disampingnya.

"eum! Mari kita lihat penampilan mereka" Onew dan Kristal pun meninggalkan panggung tersebut dan digantikan oleh Kaisoo dkk.

Mereka sudah siap dengan formasi yang menyerupai Pohon. Taklama musik pun berdentum. Ternyata mereka akan menampilkan lagu miik EXO berjudul Wolf.

**-****P****erformance-**

[Chanyeol] Chogiwa danbeone neukkyeo  
Neol hanibe chijeucheoreom jibeoneoheulteda

[Benben] Hyanggimatgo saekkkal eummihago  
Wainboda uahage jabameogeulteda

[Kai] A geureonde baltobe himi ppajyeo immatkkaji yeah eobseojyeo  
Hoksi naega apeungeolkka byeongirado geollingeoni  
Yeah

[Baekhyun] keunillatdae

[Taemin] Jeongsincharyeo eojjeoda inganege mameul ppaetgyeobeoryeonna

[Baekhyun] Geunyeoneun hanipgeori ppunirago

**-YunHan side-**

Hankyung sudah berubah wujud menjadi Black wolf dan langsung menerjang Yunho. Namun Yunho menghindar. Dan dengan cepat Yunho menggigit Bahu Hankyung dan menghempaskannya ke sebuah pohon.

Namun seakan tak terjadi apapun Hankyung kembali berposisi tegak dan menyeringai. Menampakkan gigi-gigi runcing dan liurnya yang menetes dan segera menerjang Yunho. Aksi terjang menerjang pun terus terjadi. Bunyi adu antar cakar milik Yunho dan Hankyung terdengar jelas.

Ternyata Hankyung kalah cepat. Ia akhirnya diterjang oleh Yunho sebelum ia menghindar. Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Yunho berada diatas tubuh Hankyung. Dengan cepat Hankyung berubah menjadi seorang manusia dan menendang Yunho yang masih dengan wujud serigalanya.

Yunho terpental lumayan jauh. Hankyung langsung berdiri. Melihat hal tersebut Yunho langsung berlari kearah Hankyung. Namun sial Hankyung tak bisa menghindar. Tepat dihadapan Hankyung, Yunho berubah wujud dan langsung menebas dada Hankyung dengan cakarnya.

_**[BackSound]**_  
[All] Hey hwak mureo geu daeum mangmak heundeureo jeongsinirke  
Hey ja,

[Chanyeol] anhaebon seutaillo jeo keun  
boreumdari jigijeone haechiwora

[All] Geurae wolf naega wolf auuu-  
(A saranghaeyo)

[Henry] Nan neukdaego neon minyeo

[All] Geurae wolf naega wolf auuu-  
(A saranghaeyo)

[Kai] Nan neukdaego neon minyeo

**-****P****erformance-**

[Henry] Geobuhalsu eobsi gangnyeolhan i neukkime  
ppajyeobeoryeo nareul nwasseo

[Baekhyun] Nan dansunhage joha nae soge sumeoitdeon  
geosi jigeum nuntteosseo

**-JaeHee Side-**

Dengan cepat Jaejoong telah berada di belakang tubuh Heechul dengan wujud manusianya. Ia menjulurkan kukunya yang panjang dan tajam kearah Heechul. Tiba-tiba Heechul mengayunkan tangannya kearah belakang seakan ingin menebas Jaejoong. Namun sayang. Jaejoong masih terlalu cepat.

"Sepertinya akan menarik" Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Sial"

"Jangan terlalu banyak mengumpat Heechul-ah"

Perkataan terakhir manjur untuk membuat Heechul menerjang Jaejoong saat ini.

_**[Back sound]**_

(Iya~)

[Jungmo] Geunyeol jombwa gongpoe ppajyeo  
Nunapui situation ihae motaemotae

[D.O] Jeo deoreoun neukdaenomi gyeolguk nal  
jabameokgetji

[Lay] Geuge aninde sarange ppajin geomnida

**-****P****erformance-**

[Xiumin] Neomu areumdawo areumdawo areumdawo(wolf)  
[Xiumin & Lay] Geudae nae nima nae nima nae nima

(wolf)  
[Xiumin, Lay & Huangzi] Nareul duryeowo duryeowo  
duryeowo ma

**-HunHan side-**

Luhan masih terus mencoba meraih Sehun. Ia terus mencoba mengejar Sehun yang terus menghindar. Namun sayang, Luhan selalu gagal.

Sehun menghindar kearah pepohonan. Luhan pun menebas pepohonan tersebut. Namun tidak dengan Sehun.

"Sial!"

_**[Backsound]**_  
[All] Naneun teukbyeolhan teukbyeolhan  
teukbyeolhan(wolf)  
Geudael saranghaneun saranghaneun saranghaneun  
(wolf)  
Nege nuni meon nuni meon nuni meon(wolf)

**-****P****erformance-**

[All] Hey hwak mureo geu daeum mangmak heundeureo  
jeongsinirke  
Hey ja,

[Xiumin] Anhaebon seutaillo jeo  
keunboreumdari jigijeone haechiwora

**-TaoRis side-**

Tao yang unggul dalam kecepatan benar-benar menguntungkan. Den gan mudah ia mencakar, mencabik, bahkan menggigit Kris. Tao terus menyerang tubuh Kris yang tak melawan sedikitpun. Sudah berkali-kali Kris terlempar. Dan bahkan saat ini Tao telah menerjang tubuh manusianya hingga Tao berada tepat diatasnya.

Tao merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWAN HAH!" Tao berteriak tepat diwajah Kris.

"A-aku.. Aku tidak ingin melukai orang yang aku cintai untuk kedua kalinya Tao~"

_**[Backsound]**_

[All] Geurae wolf naega wolf auuu-~  
A saranghaeyo

[Huangzi] Nan neukdaego neon minyeo

[All] Geurae wolf naega wolf auuu-  
A saranghaeyo

[Xiumin] Nan neukdaego neon minyeo

**-Performance-**

[Kai] Neol motkkeunkesseo keunillasseo

([D.O] Ooo~)

**-TaoRis side-**

"A-aku.. Aku tidak ingin melukai orang yang aku cintai untuk kedua kalinya Tao~"

.

.Tes.

Tao meneteskan airmatanya tepat di pipi Kris yang berada dibawahnya.

_**[BackSound]**_  
[Benben] Neol motkkeunkesseo keunillasseo

([Baekhyun] Yeahh~ Yeah!)

**-HunHan side-**

"AAAGGGHHHH" Luhan terduduk ditanah.

"Lu~"

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak diikuti dengan tetesan air mata di pipi.

_**[Backsound]**_  
[Jungmo] Jeo norandari nareul nollyeo neoreul gajilsu eopdago

[Chanyeol] Naneun geunyang geochin yasuinde

**-Performance-**

[D.O] Geuttan malhalgeomyeon kkeojyeo  
pillyohadamyeon nal bakkwo

[Chen] Geunyeol jeolttae bonaelsuga eobseo~

**-WareWolf side-**

Pertarungan semakin sengit.

Yunho dan Hankyung yang masih saling menerjang tak kenal lelah.

Heechul yang mencoba untuk meraih Jaejoong.

Tao yang masih menangis diatas tubuh Kris yang terluka cukup parah.

Luhan yang frustasi karena tak bisa meraih tubuh Sehun.

_**[Backsound]**_  
[D.O] Geobuhalsu eobsi gangnyeolhan i neukkime  
ppajyeobeoryeo nareul nwasseo

[Baekhyun] Nan dansunhange joha nae soge  
sumeoitdeon geosi jigeum nuntteosseo

**-Performance-**

[D.O] Geobuhalsu eobsi gangnyeolhan i neukkime  
ppajyeobeoryeo nareul nwasseo

[Chen] Nan dansunhange joha

[Chen & Baekhyun] nae  
soge sumeoisseotdeon geosi jigeum nuntteosseo

[All] Geurae wolf naega wolf auuu-  
A saranghaeyo

[Benben] Nan neukdaego neon minyeo

[All] Geurae wolf naega wolf auuu-  
A saranghaeyo

[Kai] Nan neukdaego neon minyeo

_**The Wolf**_

Akhirnya penampilan pembuka tersebut telah selesai dengan formasi Kai dan D.o berada pada posisi paling depan. Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai penonton pun menggantikan alunan lagu. Setelah mereka memeberi hormat kepada penonton, mereka pun kembali ke belakang panggung. Sedangkan panggung sudah diambil alih oleh Onew dan Krystal.

"Kyungie~ Aku ingin bicara padamu sayang~" Kai memeluk D.O dari belakang.

"Bicara apa? Bicara saja" D.o mengelus tangan Kai yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Di Taman belakang saja bagaimana?" Kai melepas pelukannya.

"Ehmm baiklah."

_**The Wolf**_

"Penampilanmu bagus sekali!" Suho memuji Lay yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Benarkah?" Lay menatap Suho ragu.

"Eumm tentu saja sayang~" Suho menggelitik hidung Lay.

"EEEHEEEMM!"

"Kau mengganggu kami tauk!"

"Maaf.. tapi aku harus bicara dengan Kakakmu ehm maksudku kekasihmu lay."

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau tidak usah jauh-jauh dariku oke? Mungkin mereka akan segera kemari untuk mencarimu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Lay, kau tinggal disini saja ne?" Suho menatap Lay.

"Tapi aku disini dengan siapaa?" Lay merajuk.

"AAAH! Dengan Baekkie saja! Dia pasti kesepian juga sekarang!" Chanyeol menyahut.

"Eummm. Baiklah.."

":Sial!" Chanyeol mengumpat saat ia melihat langit sudah mulai terang.

"Kita harus menemukan D.O sebelum Bulan muncul."

_**The Wolf**_

"Katanya mau bicara? Bicaralah sekarang Kai!" D.o menatap Kai yang sedang berdiri membelakangi D.O yang sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit Kai?" D.O menghampiri Kai dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Kyungie~~ Jika aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan sekarang. Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" Kai memutar tubuhnya menatap D.O.

"Apa maksudmu Kai?"

"Seandainya aku bukan manusia. Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku Kyungie?" Kai menatap manik mata D.O dalam.

D.O tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Kenapa malah tersenyum Eoh?" Kai menggerutu dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aahahha. Ternyata kau seperti anak-anak Kai."

Kai masih mempoutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk.

"Tentu saja aku akan tetap mencintaimu Kai. Apapun kau. Kau tetap orang yang aku Cintai sekarang ini"

"Benarkah?"

D.O mengangguk. Setelah anggukannya selesai Kai langsung memeluk D.O. Pelukan yang Sunyi namun hangat.

Kai melepas pelukannyua dan beralih menatap D.O.

"Saranghae"

"Nado" D.o membalas.

.

.

.

Chu~

Kai mencium D.O. ciuman tulus dan hangat. Ciuman diamana ia mengalirkan semua perasaan mereka. Ciuman yang tepat saat Bulan mulai bersinar.

Bulan? Ya. Ciuman yang disinari rembulan. Dan membuat mereka kembali ke wujud semula...

-TBC-

Taraaa~~~ gimanaaa? Makin gaje? Penasaraaan? Mau lanjuuuut?#plaaakkk

Dan juga Miaaaan kalo lama apdetnyaaaah*deepBow.

Chap depan akan lebih menyenangkan loh!

Ooo iyaaa. Yang Perfom ituuu kalian bayangin kyk nonton filem yah? Ganti-ganti scene tapi satu backsound gituuu... hehe moga aja ngerti yaah~~ dan bagian HunHAn diganti ama KaiSoo ya? Kai ambil bagian Sehun dan Kyungsoo ambil bagian Luhan. Yang waktu penutup perfom itu loooh~~~

Hehehe. Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, favorit, polow dan lain-laiiin..

Mind To Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Baby Flame balik lagi niiih~~~ dengan chapter barrruuu~~~#banyak bacot!

Hehe langsung aja bales review aja. Dan makasiiiih banyak buat yg mau review.~~

**regitata** : Hehehehe penasarannya tinggi banget sampe tingkat dewa mbak? Mian kalo kependekaaan~~~

**ajib4ff**: makasih doanya~~ iyaaa nyesek banget kan jadi Sehun sama Tao? Autho aja sedih. Hiks. Hiks. HunTao: Sialam lu thor! Kan elu yg buat cerita!

**Kang Hyun Yoo** : tau gak yaaaa? Ini udah dilanjut koook.

**Jenny**: Author emang ceria kok#gubrak. Saking cerianya sampe gila#ngaku. Waduh! Kalo arisan mah beda lagi ceritanya nanti mbak o_O

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : jangan dibayangin. Nanti capek(?) baca aja lanjutannya!#ngomongalaiklan.

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst**: miaaan kalo masih ada Typo~~~ hiks,. Hiks.#nangis dipojokan.

**nining wulan**: maap aja kalo pendek . soalnya saya igtu siangnya kerja. Waktunya Cuma malem. Jadi aku gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang~~

**siscaMinstalove** : bukan berubah jadi serigala. Cuma berubah fisik manusianya ajaa. Yang matanya hitam jadi merah atau biru gituuu~~~

**Jaylyn Rui**: bukan berubah jadi serigala. Cuma berubah fisik manusianya ajaa. Yang matanya hitam jadi merah atau biru gituuu~~~ kalo jadi serigala sumpah gak lucuuu~~~ .

**Kyungieee** : tenang ajaaa KaiSoo tetap bersatuu!#angkat banner KaiSoo tinggi-tinggi#.

**BunnyPoro** : asap itu apaan cingu? -./ beneran gatauuu

**Cast : KaiSoo and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, cerita kependekan,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Kai milik D.O, dan D.O milik saya#plakk.**

**Happy reading^^**

Sinar bulan perlahan mulai muncul. Seiring dengan awan-awan yang menyingkir dari hadapan si bulan. "Sinar bulan akan menuntun kalian". Itu adalah hal yang paling tepat saat ini.

.

.

.

_**The Wolf**_

Kai mencium D.O. sebuah ciuman tulus dan hangat. Ciuman diamana ia mengalirkan semua perasaan mereka. Ciuman yang tepat saat Bulan mulai bersinar.

Kai melepas ciuman mereka. Mereka pun sekarang berpandangan satu sama lain.

"K-K-Kai?" D.O panik

"Kyungie~?" Kai juga panik.

D.o memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah.

"Jadi. . . . Jadi , kau adalah salah satu dari Black wolf?" D.O masih memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kyungie~ Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Kai mendekati D.O.

"Apa kau sengaja mendekatiku?" D.O berkata dengan suara serak.

"Tidak Kyungie sungguh. Aku tulus" Kai merangkul D.O.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul bersama Suho.

"MWO? KAI?" Chanyeol kembali memekik.

"Jadi kau bukan manusia juga?" D.O mengerjapkan matanya pada Chanyeol.

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM KAU! LEPASKAN KYUNGSOO SEKARANG!" Chanyeol masih memekik.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti orang yang aku cintai! Tenang saja Kau!" Kai menjawab tegas.

"Jadi sekarang kita harus bagaimana Kai?" D.O berkata didada Kai.

"KALIAN HARUS BERPERANG SEKARANG BODOH!" Seekor serigala yang menjelma menjadi seorang wanita tepat dihadapan Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, dan D.O.

_**The Wolf**_

-**YunHan side-**

Mereka kelelahan. Bahkan Hankyung tyerluka cukup parah karena tebasan Yunho tadi. Dan Yunho mulai melamban karena kelelahan. Namun dengan perlahan Sinar Bulan pun menyinari mereka.

"AAAUUUuuuuuuu" Hankyung melolong setelah Lukanya dengan cepat membaik setelah sinar bulan muncul.

"Permainan kita baru dimulai Yunho-ah" Hankyung kembali kewujud manusianya.

"Jangan meremehkanku Hankyung-ah!" Yunho dengan cepat melesat dengan wujud wolfnya untuk menerjang Hankyung. Namun sia-sia. Setelah hankyung diterjang dan digigit oleh Yunho. Dengan cepat lukanya membaik.

"Ini sia-sia Yunho-ah. Kau tau Blackwolf adalah serigala dengan kekebalan yang sangat baik bukan?" Hankyung menyeringai kearah Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau tak merasa aneh?" Yunho bertanya pada Hankyung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hankyung berbicara masih dengan nada menantang.

"Apa tujuanmu mendapatkan Kristal itu?"

"Aku hanya diperintah oleh sooman untuk mendapatkannya dan melindunginya."

"Bukankah tujuan itu sama dengan kubu ku? Untuk apa kita bertikai? Bukankah dulu klan wolf tidak pernah terpecah seperti ini?" Yunho menghampiri Hankyung.

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini." Yunho memantapkan suaranya.

Hankyung terdiam. Ia memang merasa bahwa ucapan dari Yunho tadi sepenuhnya benar. Kelompok Wolf terpecah 10th lalu. Dan Hankyung tak pernah tau masalah apa yang menyebabkan klan mereka menjadi bersekutu seperti sekarang ini.

"Bukankah kejadian tersebut hanya menyisakan sooman seorang?" Yunho melanjutkan bicaranya.

Hankyung sedikit tersentak. Ia benar-benar lupa tentang hal itu.

Kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana kristal tersebut pecah dan menghilang. Dan hanya sooman yang tersisa dari kejadian tersebut. Dan semenjak itulah klan wolf terpecah menjadi kubu besar seperti saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menyerahkan kristal tersebut. Tapi kita harus memastikan bahwa sooman tidak bermaksud untuk hal lain" Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Hankyung.

Hankyung terhenyak. Yunho adalah teman baiknya dulu. Namun semenjak 10 tahun lalu. Mereka harus ikut berpecah belah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Hankyung bertanya seraya mendekati Yunho.

"Kita harus ke tempat Suho sekarang. Sebelum itu, kita panggil saja yang lainnya." Yunho tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hankyung.

Hankyung hanya mengangguk dan berposisi siap melolong.

"Auuuuuuuu" Hankyung melolong keras.

_**The Wolf**_

"KALIAN HARU BERPERANG SEKARANG BODOH!" Seekor serigala tiba tiba menjelma menjadi seorang wanita tepat dihadapan Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, dan D.O.

Kai yang melihat siapa manita itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya marah. Kai pun berjalan ke depan D.O dengan mata biru menyala.

"Kau harus melawanku dulu Jessica jung!" Kai berkata mantap kepada sica.

Jessica menyeringai. "Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kau itu wanita!" Chanyeol nyeletuk.

"Sombong sekali kalian. Kalian berdua melawanku saja belum tentu bisa!" Jessica menyeringai.

Kai semakin geram. Terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal semakin kuat.

Sedangkan D.O yang masih shock setelah mengetahui bahwa Kai adalah seekor black wolf masih tercengang di posisinya. Ia hanya memandangi punggung bidang Kai dari belakang.

"Aku hanya minta kristal itu. Jika kalian memberikannya padaku. Mereka berdua akan aku kembalikan!" Jessica memberikan sebuah isyarat tangan.

Setelah isyarat 2 namja yang diikat tangannya dan dibekap mulutnya. Dan masing-masing dari mereka digiring oleh seekor serigala.

"Yixing!" Suho berteriak setelah melihat bahwa salah satu namja tadi adalah Yixing.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak lebih keras dari Suho.

"Mau apa kau nenek sihir? Mau kau apakan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol masih berteriak kearah Jessica.

Jessica hanya menyeringai. "Serahkan Kristal itu. Maka mereka berdua akan aku kembalikan. Bukankah sangat menarik jika kalian melihatku mencabik wajah mereka?" Jessica menyentuh wajah Lay dan Baekhyun.

"JAUHKAN WAJAHMU DARI YIXING!" Suho berteriak pada Jessica

Lay mulai menitikkan air mata. Dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia takut. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mencaci maki Jessica.

"Kalian hadapi mereka dulu!" Jessica memberi isyarat pada serigala yang mengiring Baekhyun dan Lay tadi. Seketika serigala-serigala itu maju tepat di hadapan Jessica.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia hendak maju dan melawan serigala-serigala tersebut. Namun Kai menghalanginya.

"Kau tetap disini. Biar aku saja" Seketika Kai menyeringai.

"Baiklah! Ini pilihanmu Kai. Aku tidak akan mencegah mereka." Jessica menyeringai.

"Kau tak pernah tau kemampuanku bodoh! Aku bukan kau yang selalu memamerkan kemampuanmu sehingga aku bisa tau dimana kelemahanmu dengan sangat mudah" Kai meremehkan Jessica.

Jessica mengumpat dan detik kemudia ia telah memerintahkan serigala-serigala tadi untuk menyerang kearah Kai. Kai menyeringai dan menutup matanya. Seperti mengambil beberapa energi disekitarnya.

Salah satu dari serigala tersebut hendak menerjang Kai dari samping. Namun dengan cepat Kai menendangnya. Dan membuka matanya. Sehingga menampakkan manik biru yang terang.

Serigala yang satunya juga hendak menggigitnya. Namun dengan sangat mudah Kai menghindar bahkan melempar serigala-serigala tersebut. Hingga mereka tak sadarkan memandang kearah Kai dengan sedikit panik. Memang benar ia tak mengetahui apapun tentang keponakannya itu.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuan suruhanmu?" Kai meremehkan Jessica.

"Sialan kau! Aku akan membunuh mereka berdua seka—"

Bugh.

D.o sempat membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kejadian barusan. Bahkan Chanyeol menutup kedua mulutnya.

Jessica tak sadarkan diri. Itu semua akibat tendangan dari Baekhyun. Tanpa diduga Baekhyun telah melepas ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya menggunakan pecahan kaca yang ia genggam. Dan tangannya sedikit robek. Jelas dengan darah yang masih mengalir disana.

Chanyeol dan Suho pun berlari kearah mereka berdua. Suho memeluk Lay dengan erat. Tubuh Lay yang masih menggetar hebat. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah dihadiahi pukulan hebat pada bagian kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali menyelamatkanku! Dasar!" Baekhyun ngambek.

"Kamu aja bisa buat yeoja tadi pingsan baek! Kamu kan jago hapkidooo~~" Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Baekhyun.

Sementara Kai dan D.O masih terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing. Kai sedikit memegang lengannya yang terkena sedikit gigitan tadi. Melihat hal tersebut D.O menghampirinya.

D.o tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya memegang tangan Kai dan merobek sedikit kaosnya dan melilitkannya di lengan Kai yang terluka. Saat D.O hendak pergi Kai mencegahnya.

Hening. Semilir angin yang melalui mereka seakan lebih berisik. D.O melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai perlahan. Ia menatap wajah Kai dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin ini memang takdir" D.O menatap Kai lekat.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungie~?" Kai mengusap rambut D.O dengan lembut.

"Kita tidak akan bersama Kai." Kai menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sementara tangannya telah mengepal dengan sangat keras.

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan memamerkan seringai. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Kyungie~ Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Bagaimanapun keadaannya!" Kai berkata mantap.

D.O menghela nafas berat. "Jangan memaksa Kai. Kita hentikan saja semua ini" D.O meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam oleh perkataan D.O barusan.

D.O hendak menghampiri tubuh Jessica yang tergeletak ditanah. Namun ia berhenti saat melihat sesosok serigala yang menyeramkan tepat berada di belakang tubuh Jessica. Tubuh serigala itu penuh jahitan. Bulunya hitam pekat dan kusut. Matanya biru menyala. Air liurnya menetes dengan sangat mengerikan.

Tubuh D.O sedikit bergetar. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat serigala yang mengerikan seperti itu. Dan tubuh D.O semakin bergetar hebat saat serigala itu menghampirinya perlahan. Ia tak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya shock.

Serigala itu tepat berada di depan D.O sekarang. Hanya berjarak 2 meter dengannya. Tiba-tiba serigala tersebut berlari kearah D.O untuk menerjangnya. Dan sialnya tubuh D.O masih belum bisa berkompromi. Jika ia tak menghindar. Ia pasti akan digigit oleh serigala tersebut.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH"

_**The Wolf**_

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami?" Heechul bertanya padfa Hankyung yang tiba-tiba memanggil mereka untuk kembali.

"Kita punya rencana lebih baik dari pada menghabiskan tenaga disini." Yunho menyahut.

"Kita?" Heechul memekik.

"Tenanglah chulie~ kita harus pergi memastikan sesuatu bersama. Jika memang benar, kita tidak harus bersekutu seperti ini lagi. Bukankah kau lelah seperti ini terus sayang?" Hankyung merangkul Heechul. Heechul terdiam. Sepertinya ia mengerti akan maksud dari suaminya tersebut.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho seakan-akan menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk Yunho. Dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh suaminya. Jaejoong mengerti.

Hanya HunHan dan Tao yang tidak mengerti. Kris? Ia terlalu jenius untuk memahami itu dengan cepat. Setelah Yunho dan Hankyung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi akhirnya semua pun mengerti. Mereka pun menuju kesekolah tepatnya mereka harus mendapatkan pecahan kristal tersebut. Sebelum itu mereka beristirahat sejenak perintah Yunho dan Hankyung,

"Lu~" Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Aku yakin setelah ini kita akan bersama" Sehun memeluk Luhan. Luhan hanya terperangah dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

Sementara itu Tao menghampiri Kris yang babak belur akibatnya.

"Eumm. Duizhang. Emm i ituu.. tao. Tao minta maaf" Tao berkata dengan terbata-bata karena malu dan takut jikalau Kris marah padanya. Tao masih menundukkan wajahnya merasa tak ada jawaban. Ia pun marah dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Duizhang! Jawab dong!" Tao terkejut saat melihat wajah Kris yang sedikit lebam berada didepan wajahnya dengan senyuman tertempel disana. Tao menundukkan kepalanya lagi karena malu.

"Tao-err" Kris menganggkat dagu Tao. Dan membuat jarak mereka hanya sekitar 3 senti.

Wajah Tao sudah memerah tomat. "Aku tidak marah padamu panda" Kris mengacak rambut Tao. Tao sedikit kesal karena ia kira Kris akan menciumnya karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat seperti tadi.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao. Mereka semua merubah wujud mereka dan pergi menuju Sky senior high school.

"Ini semua akan selesai" Yunho bergumama dalam hati.

_**The Wolf**_

Kai yang terdiam pun akhirnya sadar dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencari D.O dan betapa ia terkejut saat melihat seekor serigala yang menghampiri D.O dan hendak menerjangnya. Kai pun dengan cepat berlari kearah D.O berada.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH"

D.O membuka matanya saat ia tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun di tubuhnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kai yang tergeletak dan darah segar yang mengalir akibat digigit olehh serigala tersebut.

"KAI!" D.O memekik kuat. Kai memejamkan matanya dan tak memberikan respon pada D.O yang berteriak di depannya. Akibat teriakannya ChanBaek menghampirinya. Namun Layho tetaqp diposisinya karena Chanyeol memerintah begitu.

Serigala menyeramkan itu merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pria paruh baya dihgadapan D.  
O dan ChanBaek.

"Serahkan kristal itu padaku!"

**-TBC-**

Gimana? Gak nyambung kah? Maap yaaaaa jikalau makin gajeee . Mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast : KaiSoo and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, cerita kependekan,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Kai milik D.O, dan D.O milik saya#plakk.**

**Happy reading^^**

"SERAHKAN KRISTAL ITU PADAKU!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" Suho memekik dari kejauhan.

Sooman menyeringai. "Jadi kau tidak mau eoh?"

"Kau adalah serigala berdarah iblis! Kau membunuh kawananmu pada malam itu! Aku merasakannya dari roh milikmu!" Suho menjelaskkan denngan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA jadi kau tau itu ya? Bagaimana ini? ITU SEMUA MEMANG BENAR! JADI SERAHKAN KRISTAL ITU SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUHMU!" Somaan berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"SIALAN! SIAPA LAGI KAKEK TUA INI?" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Dia adalah pemimpin black wolf saat ini baek" Chanyeol menjawab tanpa memandang wajah baekhyun yang masih bingung. Chanyeol masih terfokus pada D.O dan Kai yang masih berada didekat sooman. Ia masih berpikir untuk segera menjauhkan mereka karena ia tau bahaya jika terlalu dekat dengan sooman.

Sooman. Salah satu dari sekian banyak serigala yang pergi untuk mengambil dan mengamankan Moon kristal 10 tahun lalu... kejadian yang dikenal dengan sebutan DarkNight. Malam dimana ratusan serigala yang terbunuh tanpa sebab dan soomanlah satu-satunya yang selamat dalam kejadian tersebut. Kejadian dimana Moon kristal terpecah.

"KAI! KAI! BANGUN KAI!" D.O masih mencoba untuk membangunkan Kai yang tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan keadaan sooman yang sedang kesal dihadapannya.

"BERANINYA KAU TIDAK MEMPERDULIKAN KEBERADAANKU?" Sooman berteriak kepada D.O yang sudah meneteskan beberapa air mata sekarang. Kepalanya tertunduk.

D.O mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Dengan kuku yang panjang saat ini. D.O sudah merobek kulitnya sendiri. Mengakibatkan darah segar mengalir dari tangannya.

"Jika Kai tidak terbangun. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan mengampunimu kakek tua!" D.O mengangkat kepalanya. Dan memperlihatkan mata merah menyala dan terdapat bekas aliran air mata dari sana. dan taring yang sudah memanjang. D.O marah. Ia benar-benar marah saat ini. Chanyeol sempat terperanjat melihat perubahan D.O.

"AHAHAHAHAH! BOCAH INGUSAN INGIN MENGANCAMKU?" Sooman menyeringai. Namun seringaiannya hilang saat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berada diantaranya dan D.O.

"APA MAUMU HAH? MENYINGKIR SAJA!" Sooman berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"D.O bawa Kai pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengulur waktu untukmu." Chanyeol berkata pada D.O. namun D.O malah menolak.

"TIDAK BISA KUBIARKAN ORANG YANG MELUKAI ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI. . AKU AKAN MELAWANNYA!" D.O berkata lantang. Namun bekas air mata masih jelas di wajahnya.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHA KALIAN INI BODOH ATAU APA? Cinta? Seperti drama saja saat ini! HAHAHA" Sooman tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"DAN KAU INGIN MENGULUR WAKTU?" Sooman bertanya pada Chanyeol. Belum sempat Chanyeol mencerna pertanyaan itu. Sooman sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku bocah" sooman berbisik di telinga Chanyeol dan menghempaskan tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun terhempas pada sebuah pohon pinus besar disana. Baekhyun sempat berteriak dan hendak menghampiri Chanyeol. Namun Suho Suho pasti akan melakukan hal lain lagi. Dan benar saja. Sooman menghampiri Chanyeol dan menghajarnya.

Sementara Sooman menghajar Chanyeol habis-habisan. D.O semakin menangis. Terlebih ia mendengar Baekhyun berteriak histeris disana. Ia merasa tak berguna.

"Kyungie~"

D.O tersentak. Dengan cepat ia memandangi Kai yang memanggilnya lirih.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar? Apa kau mencintaiku?" Kai bertanya dengan suara serak.

D.O menangis dan mengangguk.

"Berarti kita tidak akan pernah putus kan?" Kai bertanya lagi.

D.O mengangguk lagi.

"Janji?"

"Janji"

Dan sedetik kemudian Kai tersenyum dan bangkit dengan cepat.

"Apa kau tidak terluka?" D.O bertanya khawatir.

"Hehehe tidak kok. Cuma pura-pura. Berarti kita nggak bakalan putus ya? Kyungie sudah janji!" Kai berjalan menuju Sooman.

Sedangkan D.O sudah menyumpahi Kai yang bertindak kekanak-kanakan di saat seperti ini.

"KAKEEEEK TUA! MAIN SAMA AKU AJA!" Kai berteriak. Membuat Sooman yang baru saja akan melayangkan sebuah tinju menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik kearah Kai.

"HEEEEII... CUCUKU SUDAH BANGUN? MAU MAIN APA?" Sooman menyeringai.

"DASAR BEDEBAH! AKU BUKAN CUCUMU!" Kai berteriak dan menyeringai. Ia pun dengan cepat berada di hadapan Sooman.

Sooman menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sementara Kai mengulur waktu dengan Sooman. Suho dan Baekhyun memindahkan Chanyeol yang sudah babak belur. Setelah sampai di tempat Suho. Baekhyun pun menangis. Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar pun bertanya mengapa Baekhyun menangis. Tapi Baekhyun malah memukuli Chanyeol.

"BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU TIDAK SADAR EOH? BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU TERLUKA PARAH EOH? BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU. . ." Baekhyun berhenti. Ia menangis tersedu. Sedu.

"IDIOOOT!" Baekhyun berteriak keras pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Dan ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya yang masih mati rasa.

"Mianhae" Chanyeol berucap lirih.

.

.

.

"KAU HEBAT JUGA!" Sooman sedikit kelelahan akibat meladeni Kai.

Walaupun Kai sudah lumayan babak belur. Tapi ia masih bisa berdiri.

"TENTU SAJA AKU HEBAT!" Kai berkata dengan percaya diri.

Sooman menyeringai. "KITA LIHAT. APA KAU MASIH HEBAT SETELAH AKU. . ."

Sooman tiba-tiba berada di belakang D.O dengan tangan yang mendekap Leher D.O Kuat. Kai panik seketika.

"SETELAH AKU MEMBUNUH YANG INI!" Sooman menyeringai dan hendak mencekik D.O dengan lengannya namun. . . .

"JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU SIALAN!"

Yunho menendang Sooman. Sehingga ia terdorong untuk menjauh dari D.O. Jaejoong pun dengan segera merangkul D.O.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sooman tyertawa tebahak-bahak.

Yunho. Jaejoong. Sehun dan Tao datang terlebih dulu.

"HENTIKAN INI!" Heechul datang bersama rombongannya.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Sooman masih tertawa.

"APA KALIAN BERGABUNG? Hahahahahahaha" Sooman seperti orang gila.

Krismenghampiri Kai yang sudah terhuyung.

"Katakan padaku. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kau ingin menggunakan Moon Kristal untuk apa?" Hankyung bertanya pada Sooman.

"Apa benar Kau akan menggunakannya untuk menguasai semua kaum WareWolf?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"AHAHAHAHA... YAAA! MEMANG BENAR! KALIAN SEMUA AKAN JADI BUDAKKU! AHAHAHAHA" Sooman benar-benar tak terkendali.

"Moon kristal tidak dibuat untuk hal seperti itu!" Suho menyahut.

"Tetapi Moon Kristal memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar" D.O menerawang.

"BENAR SEKALI! ITU DIA! AHAHA"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU MELAKUKANNYA!" Yunho geram.

"AKU JUGA!" Hankyung menyahut.

"Dan juga. Kau hidup sudah terlalu lama. Kau terlalu tua sooman-ssi" Heechul dengan tidak sopannya menyahut.

"Kau juga harus dihentikan. Karena tujuanmu tidak benar sooman-ssi" Jaejoong melanjutkan.

"AHAHAH AKU INGIN LIHAT KEMAMPUAN KALIAN YANG BERANI MENGATAKAN HAL YANGSEPERTI ITU!" Sooman menyeringai dan dengan seketika aura hitam menjalar dari tubuh sooman.

"Moon kristal juga terlalu berbahaya! Kristal tersebut hanya mengeluarkan semua energinya saat kau menempatkannya di MoonCrown. jika tidak. Kristal itu bisa membunuh sesukanya." Suho menjelaskan.

Moon Kristal. Itu adalah sebuahkristal yang sangat hebat. Ia bisa bertindak sesuka hati dan membunuh siapapun. Namun tidak semua orang yang disentuh olehnya akan mati. Siapapun tak pernah mengetahui rahasia MoonKRistal. Namun, jika Moon kristal telah diletakkan di MoonCrown. kekuatannya akan sangat berbahaya.

"AKU SUDAH TAU BODOH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYENTUHNYA. TETAPI HANYA INGIN MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATANNYA! AAHAHAHAHA" Sooman tertaa terbahak-bahak.

"SIALAN KAU SOOMAN!" Heechul pun menerjang Sooman namun dengan mudah terhempas. Sooman sangat kuat dengan pecahan Moon Kristal yang ia miliki saat ini. Mungkin ¼ dari pecahan itu ada padanya.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN BAHWA KALIAN AKAN MATI JIKA MELAWANKU!" Sooman menyeringai.

"AAAGGGHHHRRRR!" Hankyung pun menyerang Sooman. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

D.O tidak diperbolehkan maju melawan Sooman. Ia masih dijaga oleh Tao dan Jaejoong. Namun memang sudah fakta bahwa Sooman jauh lebih kuat saat ini. Keadaan Yunho, Hankyung, Luhan, Kris, Heechul, Sehun, Suho,Kai, bahkan Lay dan Baekhyun. Mereka sudah berada dalam keadaan yang sangat parah. Sudah berkali-kali mereka terhempas.

Bahkan untuk bangun saja mereka sudah sangat susah. Sooman pun beralih kearah Jaejoong dan Tao.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT TUA BANGKA!" Jaejoong berteriak. Sedangkan Tao sudah mulai takut.

Sooman dengan mudah meraih leher Tao dan Jaejoong. Ia mencekik Jaejoong dan Tao bersamaan. Bahkan saking kerasnya Sooman mencekik mereka. Berteriak pun tidak bisa.

"JANGAN SAKITI TAO" Kris berteriak demngan suara serak. Bahkan posisinya masih tersungkur ditanah.

"AHAHAHA! JADI DIA PACARMU YA? BAIKLAH PERGI SANA!" Sooman menghempaskan tubuh Tao kearah Kris. Tao pun terjatuh didekat Kris. Ia meringis kesakitan karena ia terjatuh dengan sangat keras.

"DAN KAU? AAAHHH! SUAMIMU ADA DISANA!" Sooman memandang kearah Yunho dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong kearah Yunho.

D.O sudah gemetar melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Sooman akan tetap membunuh mereka jika Suho tidak menyerahkan MoonKristal itu.

"KAU YANG BELUM KUSENTUH DARI TADI!" Sooman menyeringai dengan gigi dan liurnya yang menyertai.

Sooman meraih leher D.O dengan mudah dan mencengkramnya. Terlebih tubuh D.O yang pendek, ia sudah diangkat oleh Sooman. D.O berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sooman. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sooman tetap saja lebih kuat darinya.

D.O bahkan mengira bahwa ia akan mati tercekik saat ini. Namun tidak. Sooman melonggarkan cengkramannya. Sooman terbelalak. Sooman mundur beberapa langkah dari D.O

Sooman melihat. . . .

.

.

.

** -TBC-**

**Haaiiii.. maaap banget ya readers. Kalo apdetnya lamaaaaaa banget,. Soalnya sekarang author udah kelas 3. Jadi pasti banyak hal yang harus diutamakan.**

**Heheh makasih yang masih mau baca dan lain lainn~~**

**Dan Author gak bisa bales repiuew juga. Mungkin chap depan yaaa~~~**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**ajib4ff ****. ****BunnyPoro****. ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics ****. ****DianaSangadji****. ****Kyungieee****. ****zhiewon189****. ****WulannS****. ****Jaylyn Rui****. ****Adinda****. ****SiDer Tobat ****. ****Tania3424 ****. ****Jenny****. ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****. ****siscaMinstalove****. ****kang hyun yoo****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. ****BBCnindy****. ****kyeoptafadila ****. ****Regitata****. ****ILoveSoMaxD****. ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****. ****Lee Eun****. ****Shintadp****. ****nining wulan****.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cast : KaiSoo and the other couple~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, cerita kependekan,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : Kai milik D.O, dan D.O milik saya#plakk.**

**Happy reading^^**

"KAU YANG BELUM KUSENTUH DARI TADI!" Sooman menyeringai dengan gigi dan liurnya yang menyertai.

Sooman meraih leher D.O dengan mudah dan mencengkramnya. Terlebih tubuh D.O yang pendek, ia sudah diangkat oleh Sooman. D.O berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sooman. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sooman tetap saja lebih kuat darinya.

D.O bahkan mengira bahwa ia akan mati tercekik saat ini. Namun tidak. Sooman melonggarkan cengkramannya. Sooman terbelalak. Sooman mundur beberapa langkah dari D.O

Suho tersenyum melihat rencananya tidak sia sia. Rencana yang ia buat saat Kai mengulur waktu dengan Sooman tadi. Terlebih itu adalah rencana dadakan.

**-flashback-**

Suho menghampiri D.O dan memeriksa keadaannya. Namun Suho berhenti saat melihat kearah mata D.O. Mata merah milik D.O.

"Kau. . . ."

D.O hanya memandangi Suho dengan tatapan bingung.

:Kau orangnya D.O!" Suho bersorak agak keras.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memiliki mata merah perpaduan biru. Seperti yang tertulis diramalan. Kau dapat menyentuh Moon Kristal tanpa perlu khawatir terluka."

D.O semakin bingung.

"Kau bisa mengalahkan orang itu D.O" Suho mengangguk mantap dan menjelaskan semua idenya kepada D.O"

Dan saat robongan Yunho dan Hankyung datang. Ia meminta pada Hankyung agar D.O tidak turun dalam pertarungan. D.O harus berdiri paling akhir. Dan harus ada yang melindunginya.

Jaejoong dan Tao lah yang mendapat tugas untuk menjaga D.O. seperti rencana Suho.

**-flashback off-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sooman mundur beberapa langkah dari D.O. ia menyadari sesuatu.

Mata D.O.

Mata merah bernuansa biru. Seperti diramalkan. Sooman pun panik dan kehilangan kendali untuk beberapa saat.

"Lakukan sekarang!" Suara parau Suho menyahut.

Mendengar hal tersebut D.O langsung berpindah ke punggung Sooman.

"Kau seharusnya mati 10 tahun yang lalu" D.O berbisik sebelum ia menusukkan sesuatu ke punggung Sooman.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Sooman menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Dan dalam waktu seketika. Sooman berubah menjadi abu.

D.O terduduk di tempat. Bahkan nafasnya menderu-deru seperti baru saja menyelesaikan lari yang cukup jauh.

Suho tersenyum lega.

Rencananya berhasil.

Suho mencoba bangun dan dengan keadaan yang masih dibilang parah. Suho menghampiri Lay yang masih meringis. Ia memeluk Lay disana.

"Maafkan aku Yixing" Suho berkata dengan suara paraunya.

"Apa ini semua sudah berakhir?" Lay menatap Suho. Suho pun memeluk Lay dan memeberikan anggukan ditengah-tengah pelukannya.

.

.

"Tao~" Kris mengelus pipi Tao yang masih belum sadar. Kris tengah duduk disamping Tao.

"Gege" Tao mulai sadar.

"AAAAGGGHHH" Tao meringis saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya ngilu dan bahkan kakinya mati rasa akibat hantaman yang Sooman berikan padanya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu Tao" Kris merangkul Tao. Namun Tao sedikit menepis tangan kekar Kris.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Tao memaksakan diri untuk bangkit.

"Panda baby~" Kris merangkul pinggang ramping Tao.

"..."

"Maaf! Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu baby~ aku tidak memanfaatkanmu semata!" Kris mempererat rengkuhannya.

"Benarkah ge?" Tao bersuara.

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao. Sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang. Kris memandangi Tao lekat-lekat.

"Apa aku kelihatan berbohong baby~?"

Sudut bibir Tao meninggi. Dan seketika ia memeluk Kris dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Baekkie!" Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun agak kasar.

Baekhyun melenguh pelan karena sakit. Chanyeol dengan bodohnya langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Yang spontan membuat Baekhyun merintih.

"YAK! KAU BODOH YA?" Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol.

"Aku Cuma senang Baek! Aku senang kau sadar!" Chanyeol nyengir kuda.

Baekhyun sedikit malu dan blushing. Namun tetap saja berpura-pura kesal.

"Kau lupa ya? Kalau aku ini namja yang kuat Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan kepalanya sombong.

Namun, Baekhyun sukses dibuat blushing parah karena Chanyeol yang menciumi pipinya secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu setelahnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang lucu seperti itu Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah.

.

.

.

Kai menghampiri D.O yang masih terduduk ditanah. Ia berjongkok tepat dihadapan D.O. D.O sedikit terlonjak kaget melihat sosok kai yang berada didepannya saat ini. Namun detik berikutnya, senyuman D.O mengembang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" D.O menatap wajah Kai lucu dengan kedua mata yang super bulat.

Kai benar benar gemas sehingga ia mencubiti pipi D.O geram. Namun saat ia menarik tangannya kembali. Ia merintih sakit karena luka yang diakibatkan Sooman.

"Makanya jangan mencubitiku!" D.O terkekeh.

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali!" Kai mempoutingkan bibirnya. Dan tertawa renyah bersama D.O.

Kai dan D.O pun bangkit dari duduknya. Yunho yang merangkul Jaejoong menghampiri mereka. D.O senang karena wajah Appanya sudah lebih ringan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" Jaejoong datang langsung merangkul D.O.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Umma!" D.O tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu bermusuhan lagi Yunho!" Hankyung berkata seraya menghampiri mereka. Begitu pula dengan Heechul dan jessica dibelakangnya.

"Ya.. aku pikir juga begitu!" Yunho tertawa renyah.

"YA.. yaa. Yaa.. memang seharusnya seperti itu! Kalau kalian tidak berdamai aku tidak akan bisa melamar Kyungie nantinya!" Kai berbicara seenak jidatnya.

Blush.

D.O blushing parah. Semburat merah dengan manis muncul di kedua pipinya. Yunho dan Hankyung hanya tertawa renyah.

"Jaejoong-ah.. kurasa kita akan menjadi besan!" Heechul ikut tertawa. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembuut.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Semua mengalihkannya pada sebuah teriakan. Ternyata Sehun yang berteriak. Yunho dan Hankyung pun menghampiri Sehun. begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Hankyung bertanya.

"Luhan tak sadarkan diri" Sehun menjawab dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kita bawa dia kerumah sakit. Kurasa ia terluka cukup parah" Suho menyahut seraya menghampiri mereka.

"Baekhyun dan Lay juga harus dibawa kesana" Chanyeol menyahut dari kejauhan bersama Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik jika kita pergi semua! Badanku juga sakit semua! Jangan Cuma pacar kalian saja!" Jessica nyolot.

Heechul langsung menatap Jessica tajam.

.

.

.

_**The Wolf**_

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi kerumah sakit bersama. Hanya Luhan yang dirawat inap. Sementara yang lain hanya diperiksa dan diberi obat. Sehun menunggui Luhan sepanjang hari. Luhan masih tidak sadarkan diri hingga larut malam. Sehun puntertidur disisi ranjang dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Keesokan paginya. Ternyata Luhan sadarkan diri. Ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yag masuk ke dalam matanya. Namun ia terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang masih tertidur disisi ranjang miliknya.

Seutas senyum tertarik. Luhan menghiraukan rasa ngilu yang masih menyerang kepalanya akibat kejadian tadi malam. Ia memilih memerhatikan wajah polos Sehun. bahkan Luhan mengelus surai coklat milik Sehun.

Akibat sentuhan Luhan. Sehun terbangun dan terlonjak kaget saat melihat Luhan yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Sehun pun segera memeluk Luhan erat.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan kau kemanapun!" Sehun berkata ditengah pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

**-acara kelulusan-**

"YEAAYY! AKHIRNYA KITA UDAH LULUS!" Kai teriak edan.

D.O hanya menggeleng melihat ulah kekasihnya itu. Ya. Ia dan Kai masih berpacaran dan kira-kira sudah hampir 3 tahun. Terlebih orang tua mereka sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka.

"Kyungie! Kita menikah saja bagaimana?" Kai berbisik seduktif ditelinga D.O

D.O pun memukul kepala Kai dengan sebuah buku yang D.O pegang.

"Kau gila Kai? Aku masih ingin melanjutkan kuliahku! Lagipula.. aku tidak akan menyukai orang lain selain kau... jadiiii bersabarlah!" D.O menatap Kai yang sudah memperlihatkan wajah kecewa miliknya.

"Seharusnya kau itu bersabar bodoh!" Sehun nyolot. Padahal ia baru saja datang.

"Sialan" Kai bergumam.

"Lagipula.. aku juga berada diposisi yang sama denganmu! Aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku sebelum aku menikahi Luhan hyung!" Sehun mempoutingkan bibirnya...

"AHAHAHAH! KASIAN SEKALI KALIAN!" Chanyeol malah ketawa keras-keras saat ia mendatangi Kai dan yang lainnya. Bahkan Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya sampai menjitaknya.

Baekhyun menghampiri D.O dan berbincang asyik berdua. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik mengikuti alur pembicaraan Kai, Sehun maupun Chanyeol.

"Hei! Memangnya apa kelebihanmu! Kau juga tidak bisa menikahi Baekhyun sekarang kan bodoh!" Kai menggerutu.

"Setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan Kuliah bersama Baekhyun" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Aku juga melanjutkannya dengan D.O!" Kai tidak mau kalah. Chanyeol ngikik sebelum ia melanjuntkan pembicaraannya.

"Dan aku juga tinggal bersama Baekhyun mulai minggu depan!" Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

"APA? Kau?" Sehun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

Kai menepuk pundak Sehun.

"kurasa hanya kita berdua yang bernasib sial Sehun-ah" Kai tertawa nista.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun memandang lemah.

Kai menarik nafas. " Kris sudah menikah dengan Tao. Chanyeol tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun. Begitupula dengan Lay dan Suho. Bukankah hanya kita yang bernasib sial Sehun-ah?"

"ahahahahaha" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

D.O sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menunggu Kai yang katanya ingin kemari. Mata merah menyala D.O menatap kearah bulan purnama malam itu. Ia mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana Moon Kristal diperebutkan oleh Sooman dan WareWolf yang lainnya. Moon kristal tersebut telah dihancurkan sesuai persetujuan atara klan WhiteWolf dan BlackWolf. Itu semua dilakukan agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti kejadian malam itu.

D.O sedikit tersentak dari ingatannya kembali menuju dunia nyata saat sebuah rangkulan mendarat halus di pinggangnya. Ia menoleh sedikit dan mendapati Kai disana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sudah datang?"

"Eum!" Kai menjawab malas dan menwmpatkan dagunya di bahu D.O

"Ada apa?"

"Aku iri dengan Chanyeol!" Kai mengadu.

"Memangnya Chanyeol kenapa?" D.O membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat menghadap ke wajah Kai.

"Dia tinggal serumah dengan Baekhyun mulai minggu depan!" Kai memelas.

D.O tersenyum. Ia tau maksud Kai. Ia pun mengalungkan tangnnya di leher Kai. Kai mendongak menatap D.O

"Kenapa harus iri? Apa Cintaku belum cukup Kai?" D.O bertanya.

Kai terdiam. Bagaimanapun D.O memang benar. Tapi, Kai tetaplah manusia biasa yang menginginkan hal yang wajar.

"Kita sudah melalui banyak hal. Jadi... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kai. Bahkan kita membuat keluarga kita saling damai." D.O mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti." Kai menjawab lemas seperti anak TK.

D.O tersenyum dan hendak menarik tangnnya. Namun terhenti karena Kai mnariknya kedalam pelukan Kai. Kai menatap D.O lekat.

"Saranghaeyo Do Kyungsoo" Kai mendekatkan majahnya dengan wajah D.O.

"Nado..." D.O membalas dan menutup matanya sebelum bibir Kai mendarat manis dibibirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Bulan purnama akan menunjukkan jati diri kalian masing-masing. Dan pertemuan ini adalah takdir bagi kalian. Bukankah bulan purnama yang mempertemukan kalian? Berarti kata-kata itu benar, bahwa Bulan Purnama akan menuntun kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**Gimanaaa? Anehkah endingnyaa? Jelekkah? Review Please!**

**Makasih banyaaaakkk buat yang mau baca ff aku yang gaje!1 dan tunggu ff saya yang lainnya yaaa~~~**

**#readers: KAGAAAKKK!**

**Hahahahah**

**Dan juga maaaappp jika typo betebaran dan apdetnya yang lamaaaa banget... haha add saya atau polow saya dunk readers. Nanti aku polbek kok!**

** ChanxxSoo**

**Fb : Diah Hikmatunnisa**

**Hehe.. nambah temen sekalian!**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**ajib4ff ****. ****BunnyPoro****. ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics ****. ****DianaSangadji****. ****Kyungieee****. ****zhiewon189****. ****WulannS****. ****Jaylyn Rui****. ****Adinda****. ****SiDer Tobat ****. ****Tania3424 ****. ****Jenny****. ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****. ****siscaMinstalove****. ****kang hyun yoo****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. ****BBCnindy****. ****kyeoptafadila ****. ****Regitata****. ****ILoveSoMaxD****. ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****. ****Lee Eun****. ****Shintadp****. ****nining wulan****. LAB27. Shin seul rin. Mjjeje. Valenfg. OhSooyeol. Sl14K12. XiaLu Black Pearl. Yuna K. **


End file.
